Born Of Angels
by BoarderKC
Summary: This is the sequel to Forgotten Past. Please read that first before you read this. Okay, basic plot: Kari and TK just had a little girl. But then Kari and TK disappear leaving the baby alone. That pretty much just gave away the first chapter.
1. The Baby is Born

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Kari's Secret or a Forgotten Past, whichever title you prefer.  
The ages are....  
TK- 19 (Just turned)  
Kari and Davis- 18  
Tai, Matt, Sora- 21  
Izzy, Mimi, Yolie- 20  
Joe- 23  
Cody- 16  
  
Okay, I had to repost because I forgot that Ken is dead! Haha (Nervous laugh) Thank you Prince Takeru for pointing that out. So now Yolie is not married to Ken. Sorry about that.  
  
Born of Angels  
  
  
  
  
A child will be born of Angels. She will be lost from her god-like parents and with no protector or Chosen Children as allies to speak of she must face darkness and learn what her parents learned so long ago alone.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari sat on the couch, stretched out, holding a small baby in her arms. She played with a small tuff of blond hair that stuck out from under the blanket that covered the baby's head. The baby slept softly as Kari held her close.   
  
TK walked into the room. "Hi," he smiled. "She still asleep?"  
  
She nodded. "Quietest baby I've ever seen in my life," she said with a laugh.  
  
TK watched as his young wife continued to play to play with the baby's hair. She loved the little girl so much. He sat down beside her on the soft blue couch. "Can I?" He asked as he held out his arms.   
  
She laughed at his uncertainty. "Do you really need to ask? She is your daughter." She held out the small girl and he took her gently. "Watch her head," she instructed. The baby didn't stir, just settled into her father's arms.   
  
"Am I doing it right?" He asked. He was so afraid of messing up. Even angels could mess up sometimes. Kari nodded with a smile. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Do you think we're ready for this?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nope, not at all. But we'll work on it." She slid her arms around his waist as she closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder. He smiled as he looked between his wife and their daughter who was only two weeks old. She was still very young, just like they were. Kari was eighteen and he had just turned nineteen. So much for all the sex talks Matt used to give him.  
  
He looked up. Across the room a dark swirling portal appeared. "Darkness," he whispered. He glanced down to see if Kari was looking at it. She was sleeping quietly, unaware of the danger. 'Good,' he thought. He didn't need her worried, especially now with the baby. But he couldn't just ignore it and not tell her. The darkness wanted them back. It wanted another fight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eleven grown up Digidestined gathered in the Digital World. It had been a long time since they had all seen each other or been in the DigiWorld for that matter. They each happily mingled with each other, catching up on old times or showing off photos of their kids, if they had any that is. Only TK and Kari had brought the real thing. They brought their daughter for Tai to see and because they were not afraid to bring her to the Digital World unlike the others.  
  
Tai held the small girl in his arms as he watched his sister talking with Sora and Yolie. He walked over and stood behind Kari. "So much for the sex talk mom and dad tried to give you," he whispered. A huge crimson blush colored her face. She would have whipped around and smacked him had it not been for the baby in his arms.  
  
"Oh is that her?" Yolie practically screamed. Kari nodded. "Oh, let me hold her!"  
  
Tai handed the baby over to Yolie worried she might drop her. But the young purple haired girl was surprisingly gentle with the girl. "Oh, she's so cute," she laughed as she rocked the girl back and forth.  
  
"She looks so much like the two of you," Sora piped up softly.  
  
Kari blushed again. "I know," Tai chimed. "Poor child. Stuck looking like Hikari for the rest of her life." This time Kari didn't hesitate to punch him. "Ow! That hurt. Be nice to me, I'm fragile," he joked.  
  
"Fragile my a-" Tai put a hand over her mouth before she could finish talking.   
  
"What have I told you about cussing?" he scolded. "Hasn't TK taught you anything?"  
  
"TK's not my keeper," Kari said, matter-of-factly.  
  
Sora took the baby from Yolie and the little girl let out a squeal of delight. "See, I think Andie disagrees," Tai laughed.  
  
"Andie just likes Sora," Kari replied.  
  
TK came over and wrapped his arms around Kari's waist. Yolie giggled while Tai raised an eyebrow at him. "Now, I know this is suppose to be," he said pointing at the two. "And that you are husband and wife, but the thought of you all over my baby sister still weirds me out!"  
  
TK laughed. "Tai, you really need a girlfriend to preoccupy yourself."  
  
"Yeah, I do," he laughed. "But I really don't like hitting on the Tyronamon."  
  
"Okay, okay, good point," TK laughed.   
  
Sora walked up to Tai. "Oh, you do need a girlfriend, huh? Then what am I?"   
  
Tai smiled uneasily. "I was just going with the joke, you know."  
  
"That's okay," Sora said as she looked down at the baby again. "Let's have a baby, Tai."   
  
His eyes bulged. "Wha? A-a baby? But I… um, we can-" he stammered.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing. "Got'cha, Tai," Sora laughed as she kissed him. He was still sweating, but he a look of relief crossed his face. "Besides, the idea isn't that preposterous."  
  
"See what you two got me into!" Tai yelled at TK and Kari. They both just smiled.  
  
"Here," Sora said as she handed the baby to Kari. "I want to go talk to Mimi before she and Koushiro have to go."  
  
"Alright," Kari smiled. TK took the baby from her. "TK?"  
  
"Go, have fun," he laughed. "You don't have to watch her every second of the day."  
  
"But-" Kari started.  
  
"Kari!" A voice screamed. They both looked up and saw Davis waving to her.   
  
"Go," TK ordered with a laugh. Kari kissed him on the cheek before running off. TK looked down at the baby girl he had in his arms. "Hey Andie," he whispered. "Please forgive me for all this. And don't be mad at your mama. She didn't know anything." The baby let out a small squeal of delight. TK smiled. "Well, I tried," he continued. "I've been a father for three months. I'm sorry Hikari-chan. I'm sorry, Andie, my tenshi." He looked up again and glanced around. "Matt!" He yelled.  
  
"What's up TK?" Matt asked as he ran up to his younger brother.  
  
"Do you feel it?" TK asked. Matt gave TK a strange look. He was about to say something before TK spoke up again. "Here," he placed the baby in his older brother's arms.  
  
"Wha-" Matt asked as he glanced down at the little girl. "Hey, how's my favorite niece?"   
  
"Matt, I need you to promise me something," TK ordered.  
  
"What?" Matt replied causally.  
  
"Promise me that you'll take care of Andie," TK replied. "No matter what."  
  
"Of course, but what is this about? You aren't walking out on Kari, are you?" Matt asked.  
  
"No! Of course not!" TK glanced away from Matt's eyes and down at his daughter's. They were a deep blue like his. Kari had once commented that they were so blue that a person could get lost in them. "Something's gonna happen. I need to make sure my Andie is safe. I want you to take care of her."  
  
"TK, why-" He was cut off by an explosion. "What the-"  
  
"Kari!" TK yelled as he turned Matt and the baby. He saw her across a huge field, standing beside Davis, looking toward the source of the explosion. A dark shadow covered the two, but the source of the shadow could not be found.  
  
"Give the child to me," a voice whispered as a small wind picked up.   
  
"Andie!" Kari turned and looked over at TK, but didn't see the little girl in his arms. She ran over to him. "Where's Andie?" She yelled. TK put a finger to his lips. His eyes directed hers to Matt. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you."  
  
TK nodded and pulled something from his back pocket. It was a piece of paper. He handed it to her. It read, 'A child will be born of Angels. She will be lost to her god-like parents and with no protector or Chosen Children as allies to speak of she must face darkness and learn what her parents learned so long ago alone.'  
  
"I got this from Gennai. I don't know what it means, but I think we're going to find out now," he whispered. "You need to go now. Take Andie and go. I'm not letting this prophecy come true."  
  
"Give me the child." The wind picked up and swirled like a tornado before TK and Kari.  
  
"Get back!" TK pushed Kari behind him.   
  
"TK, I'm not leaving you," Kari stood rooted where TK had pushed her. She glanced back. "Andie…"  
  
"Kari-" TK started.  
  
"How could you not tell me?" She whispered. "Everyone, take cover!" All the others ran behind bushes and trees, except for Matt and Tai.   
  
"If your going to fight, put down the kid," Tai yelled at Matt. Matt nodded and ran over to where Sora was hiding.  
  
Just as he did the tornado exploded, sending particles of dust into TK's face. A huge figure, cloaked in shadow, stood before them. "Give me the child," The figure repeated.  
  
"No, stay away from my daughter!" Kari yelled.  
  
The figure's red eyes, the only thing that wasn't covered by shadows, narrowed. Dark clouds covered the Digital World sky. The wind picked up a little more.  
  
"The prophecy said she would live," TK whispered.  
  
"But it said she's be lost to us," Kari replied. "I don't want to lose her, TK."  
  
The giant figure raised a hand and three dark streams shot from it. The three wrapped around Kari, Tai, and TK. They struggled against them with no avail. The figure gave the streams one sharp tug, sending the three flying.  
  
"Give me the child!" He screamed. "Or I will destroy you all."  
  
"Light's Hope!" Someone yelled as a bright ball of light struck the figure in the head. Everyone looked up to see two angels flying in the air.  
  
"Agh! Dark Forces!" A huge wave of black energy sailed at the two angels.   
  
They seemed to be thrown that the figure recovered so fast. They held up their hands and launched another attack. The white light hit the black and everything seemed freeze for a moment. Then with a low rumble things started to fly back by the impact. Kari and TK were thrown out of the air. All the Digidestined were thrown back by the force and a bright, delayed light blinded them.   
  
Matt pushed himself off the floor after he had gotten his sight back. He was lying on a pile of people in someone's computer room. He looked around, "Is everyone okay?"  
  
A flood of mumbles rushed at him. "Matt," Someone called softly. Matt looked up and saw Sora with Andie in her arms. "Kari and TK aren't her."  
  
"What?" He looked around. Indeed the two were gone. "They must still be in the Digital World." He looked over at the computer. "The digiport's gone."  
  
"Where are our digivices?" Yolie exclaimed.   
  
"They're gone," Davis yelled.   
  
"We can't get into the Digital World," Cody added.   
  
The room was filled with silence. Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of Andie crying as if she knew she wouldn't see her parents ever again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this was so short. And so bad. It was rushed. It will get better. Please read and review. I'm begging.  
  



	2. Fifteen Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Born of Angels  
  
This is the sequel to Kari's Secret or a Forgotten Past, whichever title you prefer.  
  
A child will be born of Angels. She will be lost from her god-like parents and with no protector or Chosen Children as allies to speak of she must face darkness and learn what her parents learned so long ago alone.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Papa!" A female voice yelled.   
  
A tall blond man walked away from the voice rolling his eyes. "No, Andie. Your not staying out that late!"  
  
"Please!" A tall brunette girl ran up to him to keep up with his long pace. Her blue eyes that were identical to his shone brightly as she flashed a small, hopeful smile. "Papa, please. Aaron and Taylor are going to the movies and I want to go!"  
  
"No! I told you. Its way too late," the blond man replied. He stopped to look down at the girl. For fifteen she was tall and already reached up to his shoulder. She had a huge smile plastered on her face. "No, that's my final answer."  
  
"That's not fair!" The girl exclaimed as she stomped her foot. "Mama!" She turned away from the blond man and walked away from him. The man followed her as she stomped into a huge living room where a red head woman sat on the couch reading to a small six-year-old blond haired boy.  
  
The woman looked up. "What are you doing to her this time, Matt?"  
  
He gave her a shocked hurt look. "Me? Would I ever do anything mean to you, Andie?"  
  
"Yes," the girl replied in a huff. The blond and the red head just laughed.  
  
"What's wrong, Andie?" The red head woman asked.  
  
"Papa won't let me go out with my friends tonight."  
  
"Til eleven," the man corrected.  
  
"Andie can't stay out that long. Its past her bed time," the small boy from the couch said.  
  
"Exactly," the man smiled. He reached down at picked the boy off the couch and tossed him into the air. The boy laughed.   
  
The red head looked up at Andie. She was laughing at the small boy she called her brother. "Ah, why not, Matt?"  
  
Matt put the boy on the ground. "Don't tell me your taking her side, Sora. It's so late! I'm not having my daughter out then!"  
  
"Why not?" Sora asked. "Do you remember yourself when you were her age? You were never home by curfew."  
  
"Yeah, but I had an excuse," Matt replied giving her a knowing look.  
  
She nodded before smiling at Andie. "Sorry, Andie. Its up to your father."  
  
"Its not fair!" Andie whined as she pushed a stray piece of brown hair out of her face. "Your too over protective!" She turned and started to stomp away, but an arm wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground. It was her papa who was laughing and holding her up in the air as she tried to get down. It surprised her that he could still lift her up as if she was still six years old. He was incredibly strong.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not letting you walk away all mad," he laughed.  
  
"Let me go!" She yelled. He let go of her and she almost fell to the floor. Sora let out a shocked gasp right before Matt caught Andie before she hit the floor.   
  
Sora jumped off the couch. "Matt, stop it. That wasn't nice. Put her down."  
  
"Do you really want me to put you down?" Matt asked Andie who was still in his arms. She nodded. "Okay." He set her gently on the floor. Shakily she collapsed on the couch. Matt just laughed.  
  
"Daddy, do that to me too!" The little boy yelled. Matt picked him up and tossed him in the air, almost forgetting to catch him. The boy let out an excited scream. When Matt put him down he ran over and sat on Andie's lap. "That wasn't scary!"   
  
"You knew he was going to do it. I didn't!" Andie replied.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sora asked Andie. She nodded. "I'm going to go start dinner," Sora said as she got up from the couch. She turned and walked out of the room.   
  
"I'll help you," Matt called. He turned to Andie. "Do you have homework?" She nodded. "Why don't you go do it?"  
  
Andie stood up, lightly placing the boy on the floor. She started to walk out of the room with him trailing at her heels. "Andie, I can help you!"  
  
"It's okay, Jared. I can do it," she replied as she started to walk up the carpeted stairs.   
  
"Okay," he sighed. He was running his hand against the wall.   
  
"Why don't you play with your trucks?" Andie asked as she got to the door of her room.  
  
"Those are boring," he muttered.  
  
"Not if you make a big rally with lots of crashes and lights and all this sounds like boom boom boom!" She yelled as she swung him in the air.  
  
"Yeah! Will you play with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"ANDIE!" Her papa's voice drifted up the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing? Listening at the foot of the stairs?" She yelled back.  
  
"I know all and hear all of what goes on in my house!"  
  
Andie flashed Jared a sympathetic smile. "Sorry. Next time."   
  
"Okay. Bye Andie!" He yelled as he turned and ran into his room down the hall. The wooden sign on the door marked Jared's room banged loudly against the door.  
  
Andie open the door to her own room and walked over to her desk. She sat herself down in her blue rollie computer chair. She pulled a heavy math book from the pile of books that sat on her desk. She flipped it open and stared down at the page. Y= 7x+9(6-3y-8x)  
Find y. "Oh, man!" She muttered. She hated math. She did fine in it, but she hated it just the same.   
  
She sat back in her chair. "Its not fair!" She whispered. She looked up at a shelf above her desk. She pulled down a silver picture frame from it. She ran her hand over the photo. In it sat a boy and a girl, both sixteen, in a park around autumn. The boy smiled at the camera with a huge dopey grin plastered on his face and cerulean blue eyes sparkling. They were eyes identical to her own. He had his arms wrapped around a brunette girl who sat in his lap. She had her arms wrapped around the boy's neck as she smiled at the camera. These two people were the reason her papa was so overprotective. They were her parents.  
  
You see her family was actually kind of complicated. The people she lived with were not her mother and father. They were her aunt and uncle. Her papa, Matt was her father's brother. Her parents had died when she was a baby, too long ago for her to even remember. Hikari and Takeru Takaishi. Her real mom and dad. It felt were thinking that. Mom and dad. She had never used those words directed at anyone. All her life she had called Matt and Sora Papa and Mama. She had always known who they were to her, but that never mattered.  
  
She sighed. Uncle Matt, that sounded even stranger than Mom and Dad. She had never called Matt anything, but papa. Never daddy, never Matt, just papa. Anyway, Matt and Sora had never hidden anything from her. They never kept secret that she wasn't actually their little girl or hidden who her parents were. In fact when she was younger every night they would sit up with her and tell her stories about them. Most of the stories were about angels and monsters both good and bad. But unfortunately she grew up and the stories stopped. She had to stop believing in stories.  
  
Angels, there was no such thing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry its so short. I ran out of ideas here. In the next part of have more of Matt's and Sora's thoughts. And forgive me for lack of Jap names, I'm an American so I'm gonna use American names. And to Jay, did you read Kari's Secret? This is the sequel. Please read that before you continue this beacuse eventually you'll be lost. Please R/R! 


	3. Rising To The Surface

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Born of Angels  
  
This is the sequel to Kari's Secret or a Forgotten Past, whichever title you prefer.  
  
  
The doorbell rang for the third time and Sora realized it was useless. Her family was too lazy. She walked out of the kitchen where she had been making a sandwich for Jared. Pulling open the front door her face went from a forced smile to shock. In the door way stood a pink haired woman and a red haired man. A little girl and a boy hid behind them. "Mimi? Izzy?" Sora forced out.   
  
The pink hair girl smiled. "Sora!" She yelled as she gave her a hug. She stepped back to look at Sora. "Well you've certainly settled into this house wife thing."  
  
"Haha! Very funny!" Sora replied sarcastically. "Hi Izzy!" She gave him a warm hug. Surprisingly he hugged her back. When they pulled away she ushered them in the door. "Come on in!" She shut the door. "Matt, come here!" She called.   
  
Her blond husband walked into the room. "What?" He looked between their visitors. "Izzy? Mimi?"   
  
Mimi threw her arms around his neck. "Hi Matt!"  
  
Matt hugged her back and when she pulled away he shook Izzy's hand. "Hey, man. What have you been up to?"   
  
"Computers still. Keeping up with Mimi," he replied with a laugh. "And you?"  
  
"Still messing around with music," Matt replied with a laugh.   
  
"Couldn't get a real job?" Izzy joked.  
  
Matt shrugged. "Job? What is a job?"  
  
"What are you doing back her in Odiaba?" Sora asked. "I thought you were staying in the states."  
  
"We thought we'd come back and show off our kids," Izzy smiled.  
  
Sora glanced down at the boy hiding behind Izzy and the smaller girl that Mimi had picked up. "Oh, are these them?" She squealed.   
  
Mimi nodded. "This is Sana." She motioned to the chestnut haired girl in her arms.   
  
"And the little boy hiding behind me is Alex. He's shy," Izzy added. He reached back and pulled the boy in front of him. The boy's eyes went straight to the floor.  
  
"Reminds me of someone," Matt added. Izzy blushed.   
  
"Hi Sana, Alex," Sora smiled. "How old are you?" The little girl held up four fingers. "Four?" The girl nodded.  
  
"I'm nine," Alex replied.   
  
"Where's your little boy?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Jared? He's in the kitchen," Sora replied. "I'll go get him." She walked out of the room.  
  
"Oh, come on. Have a seat in the living room." Mat ushered the four into the living room and directed them to have a seat on the couch. He sat down across from them in blue chair.   
  
"Actually, I would be interested in seeing the equipment you have in your studio. And don't give me that look, Matt. I know you have one," Izzy laughed as Matt gave him and empty look.  
  
Matt laughed. "Okay." He stood up as Sora walked in with Jared right beside her. Matt looked over at her. "I'm gonna show Izzy my workshop."  
  
"Alright," Sora nodded. She sat down beside Mimi on the couch. "Mimi, this is my son Jared. Jared, this is Mommy's and Daddy's friend Mimi."  
  
He laughed. "My mommy told me about you! She said you two were really good friends!"  
  
Mimi smiled. "Yeah, we were!"  
  
Jared looked over at Sana who was sitting on the floor playing with a small blue ball she had found then at Aaron who was sitting on the couch. "Who are you?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Jared, that's not very nice," Sora scolded.  
  
He made a face. "Sorry."  
  
"This is Sana and Alex," Sora introduced. "Why don't you take them upstairs to play?"   
  
Jared nodded. "Come on!" Sana stood up and followed him up the stairs. Alex followed hesitantly.  
  
Sora and Mimi started talking, but were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing. Sora stood up. "Andie, is that you?"  
  
"Andie?" Mimi asked, wrinkling her nose. "You mean, Kari and TK's baby? She still lives with you?"  
  
Sora nodded. "Well, she's not exactly a baby anymore. She's fifteen."  
  
"How come you still take care of her? I thought Kari's mom and dad would have wanted the baby."  
  
Sora frowned and shook her head. "After Kari got pregnant at seventeen her parents pretty much disowned her. They refused to have anything to do with Andie. Besides their old, they wouldn't have taken very good care of her."  
  
A brunette girl's head popped into the room. "Its me," she said.  
  
"Come in here." Sora beckoned. Andie walked into the room and walked over to Sora. "Andie, this Mimi. Mimi, this is Andie."  
  
"Its nice to meet you," Andie smiled.  
  
Mimi shook Andie's hand. "Wow, you've grown. I remember when you were a little baby." Mimi paused as her eyes skimmed Andie's face. "Wow, you look so much like Kari and TK."  
  
Andie's eyes bulged and her smile disappeared. She glanced back at Sora "She knows," Sora answered her unspoken question. "She knew your mom and dad."   
  
"Really?" Andie smiled.  
  
Mimi nodded. "They were both wonderful people."   
  
Andie's smile grew. "Were they really angels?" She asked.  
  
Mimi looked from her to Sora who stood behind her. 'She doesn't know.' Sora mouthed. "Yes," Mimi replied.  
  
Andie laughed. She turned to Sora. "Where's papa?"   
  
"He's in the studio with Mimi's husband Izzy," Sora replied.  
  
"You mean, Koushiro, I mean Mr. Izumi? The man papa talks about? The computer expert?" Mimi laughed as Sora nodded. "Cool!" She turned and ran for the stairs. When she got to the foot she remembered her manners, turned back around and said, "I t was nice meeting you."  
  
Mimi laughed again as Andie dashed upstairs. "Does she love my husband or just like computers?"  
  
"She likes computers," Sora replied.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andie dashed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She really wanted to meet Mr. Izumi. She had read up on his work with computers and links to different dimensions and it fascinated her. She took the second flight of stairs to the attic, a little slower this time. She wanted to look at least a little calm.  
  
She approached the attic door and saw it open a inch or so. She slowly got up to it and stopped. Her papa's voice and another man's slipped from the room. She knew she should knock, but instead she stood outside listening to what they were saying.   
  
"This is pretty advanced equipment," the other man said.  
  
"Yep, only the best," her papa replied with a laughed.  
  
"Does Jared share your interest in music?" There was no answer; Andie guessed her papa shook his head. "And Andie?"  
  
"You remember Andie?"  
  
"How could I forget such an interesting child?" The man's tone was suddenly very excited. "After researching Kari and TK I was hoping to complete my research by asking Andie a few questions."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She doesn't know anything."  
  
"What?! Isn't that what caused Kari to turn?"  
  
"I know, but I can't do it. Her powers haven't emerged yet so, I don't have anything to worry about."  
  
"They're inside of her. Kari and TK both told me that. It isn't something she'll grow into like puberty. Don't you remember, Matt? You told me all of this too."  
  
"Yes, I know. I just…" He trailed off.  
  
"You can't do it."  
  
Andie shifted her weight on her feet uncomfortably. The stairs creaked under her. "Who's there?"   
  
Andie quickly knocked before opening the door. "Mama told me you were up here and I wanted to see who you were talking to."  
  
"Is that-" A red haired man asked.   
  
"Come 'ere, Andie," Matt said as he reached out to Andie from where he sat in a rollie computer chair. She walked over to him and he smiled at her. "How long were you out there?"  
  
"Not long." Andie bit her tongue. She hated lying to her papa.  
  
"Andie, this is Koushiro Izumi. My friend that I told you about."  
  
She shook the man's hand, but after hearing their conversation before she was no longer excited. "Its nice to meet you, Andie."  
  
"Did you know my parents too?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
"Matt?" A voice said from the door. Sora and Mimi walked in.  
  
"I insisted to Sora that we should all go out tonight!" Mimi said in delight.  
  
"What do you think?" Sora asked Matt.   
  
"Sure."  
  
"Andie, do you think you could watch Jared and Mimi's kids tonight?" Sora asked. Andie nodded. For some reason that was all she could do. She was too lost in thought.   
  
"Alright! Thank you, Andie!" Mimi threw her arms around the young girl. The hug caught Andie off guard and she froze. Mimi laughed, "Your father used to freeze up like that when people hugged him."  
  
Andie blushed. "Its no problem. I don't mind. Its not like Papa was going to let me go out anyway."  
  
Matt laughed. "That's right!"  
  
"Well, come on! Get your coats!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"Alright," Matt replied.  
  
"I'm going to tell Alex and Sana." Izzy stood up and walked down the stairs. Mimi, Sora, and Matt followed him. Andie hesitantly followed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why do you have to go?" Alex whined as he followed Mimi to the door.  
  
"Its just for a couple hours. Andie is going to watch you," Izzy replied. Alex glanced back and saw Andie giving Sana a piggyback ride over to them. He made a face, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Bye, honey," Mimi leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She went over to Andie. "Thank you so much, Andie! And be good, Sana. Don't give Andie any trouble." The little girl just laughed.  
  
"Bye, Andie." Sora kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Bye," Andie waved. She shut the door and glanced at her watch. It was six. Odds are the adults wouldn't be back time nine or ten. That's if her Papa led them though a night on the town. That's okay, her parents needed a night off.  
  
Andie looked around and walked into the living room where Alex sat on the couch. "Hey," she greeted. "Where'd Jared and Sana go?"  
  
"Upstairs," he replied. "Can I go play on the swings in your backyard? They look really fun."  
  
"They are. Go ahead." He smiled and walked toward the hall that led to the backyard. Andie collapsed on the couch. This is going to be a long night. 'Who cares!' Her mind screamed. 'Papa thinks you have powers. Haha, that's a laugh!'  
  
The phone rang and she quickly picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"What power will you use?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go through and heal him."  
  
"What? Who is this?" There was a click on the other side, signaling the person had hung up. She put the phone down. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Suddenly there was a cry from outside. Alex! Andie jumped up and ran to the door. She burst through the open glass and looked around. On the ground Alex sat, holding his knee and muffling a cry.  
  
"Alex, what happened?" She asked as she knelt down beside him.  
  
"I jumped off the swing." He pointed over at the swing that still swayed back and forth a few feet away. He removed his other hand to reveal a hole in his pants and a deep red gash across his knee.  
  
"Well, it doesn't look that bad." She touched his knee lightly, making sure not to touch the cut. As soon as her hand made contact to the skin the wound disappeared. They both stared at where it had been.  
  
"How'd you do that?" He asked.  
  
"I-I don't know," she replied.  
  
"That was really cool! Can you do it again?" He lifted up the long sleeve of his shirt to reveal a small scab on his elbow.  
  
"I don't know how I did it the first time! How can I do it again?"  
  
His face fell in disappointment. "What's wrong? Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Mad at you? No, I'm…just scared."  
  
"Why? It was cool! You have magic powers! Can you fly and shoot bolts from your hands."  
  
"I don't know!" She yelled. His eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry, I'm confused!" I think we should go inside." She stood up and helped him off the ground. She turned to walk inside and ended up slamming into something in the process. She stepped back, holding her throbbing nose and trying to figure out what she walked into. She reached out and felt cold glass under her hand. She looked up and saw the glass sliding door closed. "Alex, I didn't close this when I came out, did I?"  
  
"It wasn't open," he replied. "I think you walked through it."  
  
"I what?!" She felt her knees begin to give out. "Let's get inside."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt unlocked the door to his house and pushed it open. He continued chatting with Izzy as they walked through the door and into the warm house. Sora closed the door behind them after she and Mimi had walked in. "We're home!" Matt yelled.  
  
Cries of mommy and daddy escaped from the living room as Sana and Jared ran out. Sana jumped into Mimi's arms as Jared hugged Sora tightly. "Did you have fun?" Mimi asked. Sana nodded.  
  
"Where's Andie?" Matt asked.   
  
"In the living room," Jared replied.  
  
Just then Alex walked out with Andie right behind him. She had a small bruise on her nose and he had a hole in his jeans. "Alex, what happened to your pants?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I fell and ripped them. But guess what!" He ran straight to his father. "Daddy, I had a cut on my knee and Andie made it disappear. She touched my knee and it was gone! And right before that she walked through a glass door without even noticing."  
  
Izzy looked up from Alex and looked over at Matt. Matt tore his gaze from Izzy's and looked over at Andie. Andie grew uncomfortable when she realized everyone was looking at her. She shifted her weight uncomfortably on her feet. "Where'd you get the bruise?" Matt asked.  
  
"I ran into the back door," she replied. She expected them to laugh, but no one said a thing.  
  
"And before that you walked through without any problem? As if it wasn't there?" Matt continued. Andie nodded and kept her eyes to the floor. "Okay."  
  
Sora stepped up, setting down Jared in the process. She walked over to Andie and lifted her chin. Tears filled her eyes. Sora wrapped her arms around the girl.  
  
Izzy looked over at Matt. "It's been inside of her the whole time. They're finally coming to the surface."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, here's the 3rd part. I'm apoligzing for the wait and for the content of this chapter and the one before. They were both filled with a lot of crap that probably bored the hell out of you! I will try to make the next part better! Please Read and Review!  



	4. The Barrier Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
This is the sequel to Kari's Secret or a Forgotten Past, whichever title you prefer.  
  
Ages:Davis: 39  
Sora & Matt- 41  
Cody- 37  
Izzy, Mimi, & Yolie- 40  
Joe- 42  
Note: Not all of these people will appear in the fic.  
  
'~~~'- Thought  
"~~"- Speech  
  
Born of Angels  
  
Matt crept down the dark hall of his home quietly. It was after midnight, but he couldn't sleep. His mind was clouded with worry and confusion on what to do about Andie. So now instead of sleep, he was making his rounds, checking on everyone who was asleep.  
  
He opened the door to Jared's room. The little boy slept quietly on Hot Wheel sheets, holding a stuffed bear in his arms. The light from the moon left shadows dancing on his pale face, but in his peaceful slumber Jared didn't notice or care.  
  
Matt shut the door softly. The next door was his own. He opened it and saw Sora asleep in their bed. She looked so beautiful. He smiled remembering all those year they had been friends. 25 years of friendship. 9 year of marriage.  
  
When Matt had returned to the real world with Andie and without her parents Sora had been there everyday. She did not miss a day to watch the baby or to show him what he was supposed to do. Andie loved Sora and Sora had made his pain of losing his brother so much easier to deal with. They both had fallen in love during those years until he had proposed.  
  
He shut the door and crept down the hall to the next door. There was a small biohazard sign on the front with the words, Warning! Toxic Material, written on it. He ignored it and opened the door.  
  
Crying came from the bed. Matt dashed over and flipped on the small lamp on the bedside. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside the tossing and turning girl. "Andie! Andie! Wake up!" He yelled. He grabbed her shoulders and held her down. Sweat plastered her bangs as tears rolled from her eyes. "Andie!"  
  
Andie stopped tossing and turning. She opened her eyes and stared up at the man holding her down. It took her a minute to realize who he was. She collapsed into her hands crying. "You were having another nightmare, weren't you?" She didn't respond. He pulled her up and held her in his lap, rocking her back and forth. "What did you see?"  
  
"It was completely black and this dark figure wanted to kill me." She paused, choking on tears. She held her arm to her chest. "He got me." He rocked her in his arms as she cried. "Pu-put me down, papa. I'll be okay. yawn I have to go back to sleep."  
  
He laid her back down and she quickly settled down under the blankets. "Are you sure your alright?" He asked. He got no answer, just steady breathing. "Andie," he sighed.  
  
He watched her sleep quietly. Nightmares were not uncommon for her. In fact she had had them same one ever since she was little. Always the same. Until recently, only lately had the figure been catching her.  
  
"Another nightmare?" A sweet voice, thick with sleep said from behind.  
  
Matt looked up and saw Sora standing in the doorway. "Yep." He looked down at Andie. "I don't know what to do. Her powers are coming through. And her nightmares are getting worse. What if she can't handle it?"  
  
"But that's what she has you for," Sora replied.  
  
"I don't even understand if I can handle it. I don't understand her. I understood TK and Kari. They were created and I had to understand what they were." He paused before saying were. It still hurt. "But Andie was a natural born child. That's a new one for me." He looked into her reddish brown eyes and saw sympathy and confusion.  
  
Poor Sora. She knew hardly anything about him or Tai or any if them. She knew bits of information, but only enough to confuse her more. But still she tried to help when he worried over the welfare of Andie.  
  
"Well, maybe you should try explaining what you do know. Like what her parents were. She knows who, now try what."  
  
"There's no such thing as angels," he replied. "That's exactly what she told me. I just don't know how to explain to her."  
  
Sora walked over to him. "Matt, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I've avoided asking you this question for a long time because always scared of the answer I could get. But I really want to know before Andie goes and saves the world or something. I've listen to you talk about TK and Kari and how they were our last hope. So does that mean that all the time we spent in the DigiWorld meant nothing? We all those tears and effort for nothing?"  
  
Matt stared at her as he debated the question in his mind. He had never really that about that before. "No," he replied.  
  
"No what?"  
  
"Yes and no," he recovered. "Yes, the powers we fought we really nothing compared to what TK and Kari had to fight. Everything we did was really nothing compared to the true evils that Andie will face when she's ready." Sadness appeared in her eyes. "But then there's still no. We saved the Digital World. If we hadn't done what we did then, there wouldn't be anything to fight for now. Light like me and Andie and Jared will die out."  
  
"Jared…" Sora mumbled. Sometimes she forgot that her son was half Protector.  
  
"I think she'll be okay for the rest of the night. I'll just leave the light on," Matt said as he stood up. He smiled at her. "We better get to bed."  
  
Sora didn't move as Matt walked toward the door. Instead she watched Andie. "Matt, why is she holding her arm like that?"   
  
Matt walked back over and looked down at Andie. She was clutching her arm to her chest. "I don't know. She was holding it like that when she woke up," he replied. Sora reached out and pulled Andie's arm away from her body. She pushed her long light blue sleeve back. Huge cuts appeared on her arm. Sora gasped. "The barrier has been broken," Matt said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A boy sat up and opened his eyes to his home of darkness. He had done it. He had broken the barrier between this world and the other. He had almost broken the girl's arm to prove it. Soon he would bring her to him. No longer would he have to terrorize her in her dreams. Soon she would die and all those years of fading darkness will be over. Darkness will reign over light with the fall of this young girl.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andie flinched slightly as a doctor with short blue hair and glasses wrapped a white cloth around her arm. He looked up at her. "Feeling any better?"  
  
"No," she replied, holding her arm to her chest with the other. "But thanks, Uncle Joe."  
  
"No problem, Andie. Just stay out of trouble, okay?" She nodded. "All done." She jumped off of the table and followed him into the waiting room of the clinic he ran. Matt was sitting there staring into space. When he saw the two come in he jumped out of his chair and ran to them. "She'll be okay. Just a deep cut or two. Nothing that won't heal in a week, or sooner," Joe added knowing that Andie could heal herself quickly without trying or noticing.   
  
"Thanks man. Sorry to get you out here so late, err, early," Matt corrected.  
  
"Its no problem. As long as you need a doctor with no questions asked I'm here."  
  
"Thanks." He wrapped an arm around Andie's shoulders. "I better get her home. Sora will want to know what's going on."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you two later. Don't forget Cody wants us over next week," Joe called as the walked out of the clinic.  
  
Andie sat quietly in Matt's car as they drove home. It was barely 3 a.m. Poor Joe, he was still at the clinic when Matt had called. Andie glanced down at her arm. The white cloth was soft.  
  
So it hadn't been just a dream. The thing with the claws had really caught her, making deep gashes down her arm. She ran her had over the cloth. It hurt to the touch.  
  
She glanced out the window and into the darkness that filled the dreary sky. Something didn't feel right. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something in the back of her mind felt uneasy about something.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andie sat down at her computer. There was no way she was going to be able to get back to sleep. She brought up the Internet as she sat back and rested her feet on the top of the desk. She didn't understand what was going on. Yesterday she made Alex's cut disappear and she walked through a glass door. And now she was worrying about something and in pain from cuts across her arm that came from nowhere.  
  
"You've got mail!" The automated voice pulled her from her thoughts. She opened the mailbox. There were two messages. One was from her best friend Aaron and the other said Unknown where the addy should have been. She clicked it.  
  
It read, "The truth and our past lies in our parents. Where does yours lie? The truth lives."  
  
That was it. She narrowed her eyes as she read it over again. 'What was that supposed to mean? What truth? What past? Where does mine lie? Where does the truth lie or where do my parents lie? If the truth is alive, does that mean my parents could be…'  
  
She got up from her chair and went downstairs. Sora and Matt were talking quietly in the living room. Their voice filled the air as they discussed a party Uncle Davis and Cody were having for something called the Digidestined. She never figured out what the Digidestined were even though Matt and Sora talked about it quite frequently. Andie walked into view and they both stopped talking. "Andie honey, I thought you were going to bed," Sora finally said, surprised to see the girl standing in the doorway.   
  
"No, I don't want to go to sleep," she replied rubbing her hurt arm. "If I ask you a question will you answer truthfully?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Where are my parents laid to rest?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Matt asked in shock.  
  
"Where are my parents laid to rest?"  
  
"In the cemetery, of course," Sora replied because the stunned look on Matt's face signaled he wasn't going to answer.  
  
"What cemetery?" Neither of them answered. "Can I see their graves?"  
  
"Why?" Matt asked.  
  
"Why not? They're my parents. I want to see them, the graves I mean."  
  
"No," Matt replied.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because I said."  
  
"My parents don't have graves, do they?" She suddenly snapped.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"They're not dead, are they? They're alive! They just didn't want me. A couple of eighteen year olds with a kid? Yeah right! They ditched me her with you two and left! Didn't they?!"  
  
"Andie!" Sora gashed.  
  
Matt jumped to his feet. He raised a hand and backhanded Andie across the face. It was so hard that she fell backwards, flat on her face. She rolled over on her back and stared up at Matt, fear and tears in her eyes. He was fuming, fist clenched, looking like he would hit her again. And he would have if Sora hadn't stopped him.  
  
She stood in front of him, her back turned to Andie. "Matt, stop it. She didn't mean it!"  
  
"Get upstairs now! I don't want to see you!" Matt screamed. Andie forced herself off the floor and ran up the stairs. When she was gone he collapsed on the couch, head in his hands.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andie shut the door to her room softly and leaned against it. She slid down to the floor with her knees pulled to her chest. Tears ran from her eyes and cooling her red, pained cheek where Matt had hit her. It hurt so much, he was so mad. How could she say those things? What was she thinking?  
  
She opened her eyes to a noise from her computer. A weird window appeared on the screen. She got up and walked over to it. It looked like a portal. There was an instant message box open from Unknown. "Digiport open?" She read the words from IM box. The computer beeped as it sucked her in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's part four. Please, I am begging for reviews! I need to know if this was bad or if this seris is actually getting good. 


	5. She's Here

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Born of Angels  
  
This is the sequel to Kari's Secret or a Forgotten Past, whichever title you prefer.  
  
  
She was here. He could feel her. The light she held inside of her seared his soul. Her eternal hope made him cringe. She was within his reach.  
  
She was lying there, in the tall grass, unmoving. He could just kill her with one swoop of his hand.  
  
'No.' The voice boomed in his head.  
  
"Why not?" He said aloud.  
  
"Watch her." The voice stated, quieter this time.  
  
He watched her. What could this voice mean by not killing her? He sneered. She looked so much like her mother and father. Those two were fools. That's why her mother was probably dying in the darkness he had created and the father, hopefully, dead. Hopefully, what an appropriate word for the "boy" of hope.   
  
'Too much light resides in her soul. Too much of either light or dark will leave a person unbalanced. You cannot destroy her. Not without destroying yourself. Have her destroy herself.'  
  
He smirked. That would be more fun. Less work too. She began to stir and he sank back into the shadows.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andie opened her eyes and found herself lying face down in very tall grass. She tried to move and found that every part of her body was sore. She forced herself onto her hands and knees, then onto unsteady feet. She looked around to see a huge field and a forest in the distance surrounding her. Waist high grass rubbed against her hands that hung down at her side.   
  
"Where am I?" She whispered.  
  
'Okay, retrace your steps. I was in my room. That weird thing and the instant message popped up on my screen. And then… I was here. Well, that wasn't much help.'  
  
She took a couple steps forward. There was something strange about this place. No, not stranger. Familiar. That's a better word. But how could it be familiar. She had never been to the country or any place that looked like this before. Not only was it familiar, but it was making her worried. There was something about it. A weird darkness hung over it.   
  
Something under her feet made her trip. She stumbled, but caught herself before she fell down. She looked down, pushing back the grass trying to see what she had tripped on. It was a weird looking device. Pink and white. It looked old, sort of faded. She picked it up.  
  
Something flashed in her mind. She closed her eye and felt herself slip to the ground. A scene ran through her head. A battle. A girl and a boy, with their hands locked together standing in this same field. They were fighting something, a shadow. Then the scene was gone. She breathed out, realizing she had held her breath, and it came out short and fast like she was out of breath. She was shaking as she clutched the small device.  
  
She didn't move for a while. She couldn't move. All she could do was sit on the ground shaking and panting. She finally opened her eyes and forced herself off the ground. All she wanted to do was take the stupid thing and throw it off a cliff, but instead she pocketed it, not knowing why.  
  
It was getting dark. She did not like the dark; in fact it freaked her out. Darkness created nightmares. She looked around in a panic. "Come on, this isn't funny! What do I have to do, tap my heels together and say there's no place like home?" She laughed. "I've gotta stop watching those damn American movies."  
  
"Well, that's not a very nice thing to say." Andie whirled around in fright. "Cussing is not a very polite thing."  
  
"Who's there?" Andie screamed.  
  
A boy dressed in a blue suit and yellow glasses stepped out of the shadows. He stood casually with his hands in his pockets of a dark suit. He frowned. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" He asked. She nodded, unable to make words come out. This guy had just come out of nowhere. He took off his glasses and held out a gloved hand. "Hello, my name is Ken."  
  
She shook his hand and felt something inside her mind start to panic. What for she didn't know. "Andie. Its nice to meet you, Ken."  
  
"Like wise." He made a half smile. He seemed nice enough, but he made her uneasy. And his violet eyes were unnatural. "What was that you pocketed a moment ago?" He asked after a moment of silence.  
  
Andie quickly took at the strange object. "I don't know what it is. I just found it. It isn't yours is it?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "Its pink."  
  
Andie laughed. "Yeah, sorry. Just making sure, you know." She made a confused face, which he found strangely amusing. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
"It's a Digivice," he stated. She continued her confused look. "It controls the digimon here." Silence. "You know, forget it. I'll explain when you see one."  
  
"Okay. Well, can you answer another question for me?"  
  
"Was it that question?" She shook her head with a laugh. "Okay then."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"The Digital World."  
  
"The Digital World," she repeated. The Digital World is a place of data. The data was formed to create an alternative universe that holds creatures known as digimon. Each digimon has an ability to grow stronger and change itself into a different, stronger, form of itself.  
  
'Whoa, that came out of nowhere,' she thought. 'The Digital World? That's it! I give up trying to understand myself!'  
  
"I wouldn't stop trying," Ken said.  
  
She gave him a freaked out look. "How'd you know I just thought that?"  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. And yourself." He looked at her as she looked away. "You don't have anywhere to go. Come with me to my house."  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Don't tell me your going to stay out here. In the dark. With lots of wild creatures running around."   
  
"You make this place sound so appealing."   
  
He held out his hand to her. She took it hesitantly. The minute he felt her touch him pain sear through him, but soon as it came he pushed it down and ignored it.   
  
As soon as she touched him something ignited inside her chest. She felt powerful and strong. Strangely invincible.   
  
"Do you like the feeling?" He asked. "The power?"  
  
"Um…yeah. Its weird, but nice," she forced out. He laughed. He started to pull her towards his home. A dark little castle, very quaint. He hoped she wouldn't be freaked out by it. He needed her trust if he wanted to get her to destroy herself. And so far the plan was working out brilliantly. She already loved the power she was feeling.   
  
When the castle came into view and she raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "That's pretty cool! Nice and dreary. You live there?" He nodded. "Wow, not bad. How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen, physically," he replied as he opened the door to the castle and followed her inside.  
  
"Physically?" She asked.  
  
"I'll explain it later." A bakamon floated out from a side hall. Andie jumped back. "Its okay. This is a digimon. A bakamon to be exact."  
  
"Are they all this…scary?"  
  
"No. Come on, I'll take you to a room." He led her through the huge castle. Finally they came to a room that would be impossible to find if you didn't know exactly where you were going. The same room he had kept her mother in. He opened the door. "Here you are. I'll come see you in the morning." She went in and he slammed the door behind her.  
  
Andie jumped when she heard the door slam. It was so dark in the room. She looked back and saw the door had disappeared. She looked around the room. In the center was a bed. Well, she guessed it was the center. The darkness went on forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken opened the door to the room he had locked the precious child of light and hope in. She was lying on the bed asleep. "Wormmon!" A green worm crawled over. "Bring her to me when she wakes!"  
  
"Yes, master," the worm said before Ken walked away. He waited quietly until the girl stirred. She sat up. "Hello."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Am I dreaming or are you a digimon?"  
  
"I'm a digimon. My name is Wormmon. I belong to Ken. He asked me to take you to him once you woke up."  
  
She stood up. "Lead away."  
  
They walked down the long winding halls. Finally they came to a large door that Wormmon slipped through. Andie walked up to the door, but only opened it enough to stick her head in. She saw Ken sitting in a throne-like chair staring into different computer screens that floated in the air. He looked up at her and she went into the room the rest of the way. "Hello." He jumped down from the chair and approached her. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Sort of. It was peaceful at least." He knew why. He had not invaded her dreams last night.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you're all rested. I have a few things planned for today."  
  
"A few things?"  
  
"Yes, I was going to help you start using your powers." She gave him a funny look. "Your powers. You didn't think all you could do was walk through glass and make little booboos disappear, did you?"  
  
"I don't know what I can or can't do! This is new to me! I've never felt this power before! I didn't know I was…a freak." She clenched her hands into fists in frustration.   
  
He grabbed her wrist of one of her hands. "You think you're a freak?" She didn't answer. "You are the most powerful being in the Digital World. You can disintegrate anyone who thinks you're a freak." She was about to laugh, but the serious look on his face told her that he wasn't joking. She tried to pull away, but he held tightly to her wrist. "And if you learned how to use the powers you had then you could easily break away from me. Come on. Don't struggle." He pulled her out of the castle and out into the Digital World.  
  
Andie looked around. "Its so gray. Is it still early in the morning?"  
  
"No. Actually it's close to noon. It looks gray to you because this is the part of the DigiWorld that's consumed by darkness," he said as he walked away from the castle.   
  
She followed, not knowing what else to do. "If it's consumed by darkness isn't it dangerous to live here."  
  
"For some." He glanced back at her. "For you."  
  
She ran to keep up with him. His pace was rather fast for a fifteen year old. "But not for you?"  
  
"Must you ask so many questions?" He exploded. "I have to deal with your intelligence level, but must I deal with your annoying voice too?" She instantly went silent. "Thank you. Now, don't speak until your told! Do you understand me?" Andie nodded. "Good. We're here."  
  
Andie looked around and saw they were in the field from yesterday. "Why are we here?" She asked. He gave her a glare of death and she shut up.  
  
"We're here because this gives us free space to use our powers." He turned his back to her. "Hmmmm, what can we use as target practice?"  
  
"Target practice?"  
  
He whipped around and pushed her to the ground. "Did I say you could talk? Yes, target practice." 'Why is it taking her so long to get mad?' Ken thought in frustration. 'At this rate I'll never get her powers to show themselves.'  
  
She forced herself off the ground. "What is your problem?! I've done almost very thing you've told me! Who do you keep telling me to shut up?" She pushed him back.  
  
As she pushed him back she felt energy flow through her body. The same energy she felt when she touched Ken. She felt powerful and she couldn't help, but like it.  
  
"You feel it, don't you?" He asked from where he laid on the ground. "A great feeling of power. It overwhelms you and you can't fight it because it feels so good and you're invincible." She stared at him in disbelief as he stood up. "You wanna see what you can do?" She nodded. "Force all the energy into your hand and then point at something and let it go."  
  
"That's it?" He nodded. "Alright." She held out her hand and tried to force the power that consumed her body into her hand. She pointed it at a tree at the end of the field. She let go of the power and a blinding light shot from her hand and hit the tree. The explosion caused her and Ken to fall to the ground.  
  
When the light had disappeared they both looked up to where the tree had been. It was gone now, leaving only the black, singed earth. "Wow, that's a lot," she whispered, amazed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you have it, the fifth chapter. I hoped you liked it, please read and review. Now before I got I want to rant a bit. Please bear with me. Recently I wrote a Daikari fic, shocking I know. But why do people complain so much about a couple they don't like? If someone puts two characters together, don't complain about it! Why is it everyone hates Daikari, well most people hate daikari? There is too much Davis bashing! Okay, there's my rant, please review. 


	6. Breaking Rocks

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Born of Angels  
  
This is the sequel to Kari's Secret or a Forgotten Past, whichever title you prefer.  
  
A/N: Each Destiny stone will be given a crest. Stone of Courage or Stone of Love.... That sorta thing. There will be six all together.  
  
"Get up," Ken ordered. She didn't listen. "Get up," he grabbed her arm and pulled her off the ground.   
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"Or what?" She didn't answer. "Don't make threats you can't back up." She fumed. He was right. He was stronger then her in several ways. "Come. I have something to show you." He started to walk away, but Andie didn't move. She debated with herself whether to go or not. He continued to walk away either ignoring her or knowing she would come. Finally she did give in and followed, trusting him less with every step.   
  
Finally after an hour of walking in silence they came to a stop. "So, what did you want me to see?"  
  
"That." He pointed farther down. It was a rock with a gold ring around it.   
  
"It's a rock," she said skeptically.  
  
He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Its not any rock. It's a Destiny Stone."  
  
"Yeah, so?" She asked.  
  
"You see it restricts your powers. You have to destroy it."  
  
"Why? And why do you care if my powers restricted? If it wasn't I could kill you."  
  
"But the fact is you won't." She considered that for a moment. "You have to destroy it. That way your power will increase."  
  
"Alright," she shrugged. She turned to the rock and aimed her hands at it like before. She forced her energy into her hands. Nothing happened. "It isn't working."  
  
"This is the Destiny Stone of Courage," he explained pointing to the symbol on the stone's gold ring. "To destroy it you must gather all the Courage you feel inside and use that energy."  
  
She shrugged and did as he had instructed. "This just keeps getting more complicated," she mumbled. "Courage don't fail me now…" Again nothing happened. "Why's nothing happening?"  
  
"I don't know to be truthfully honest," he said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Your not doing it right, that's for sure. But what could it be?"  
  
"What makes you think its me? How do you know its not just defective."   
  
"Defective?" He asked, amused.  
  
"Stop laughing at me! I'm sick of it," she yelled angrily. She let her hands fall to his side, fist clenched.  
  
"Why? Its so easy to do," he stated calmly.  
  
She grinded her teeth together. She swung at him and socked him in the cheek causing him to fall to the ground.   
  
He glared up at her. "I could kill you right now!" He screamed.  
  
"But the fact is you won't do it! You need me," she replied.  
  
"You right, I won't kill you. But I could do this." He held up his hand and a blast of energy flew from it. It hit her in the stomach and she fell to the ground, holding her stomach in pain. "Your weak. Don't defy me!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt crept up the stairs with Sora behind him. She pushed him forward because he was too stubborn to go talk to Andie. "I don't want to even look at her, Sora. How could she say that about TK and Kari?"  
  
"Your right, she shouldn't have. But did that give you a reason to hit her?"  
  
"Yes," he replied.   
  
"You're going to talk to her. Explain to her what happened to her parents. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, dear," he said, defeated.   
  
Sora laughed at his tone. She opened the door to Andie's room. "Andie?" The room was empty. "She's gone, Matt."  
  
Matt stormed into the room. "Andrea!" Sora was surprised. Matt never used Andie's full name. And the anger and fear in voice scared her. He looked over at the computer. "A digiport!"  
  
"She went to the digital world!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"I'm going in after her."  
  
"What do you mean? You can go through?" He nodded. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"Because it wasn't safe having Andie and going back and forth."   
  
"Your not going without me, Matt!"  
  
"What about Jared?"  
  
"I'll take him to Joe's, but your not leaving me behind!"  
  
"Sora-" He was about to argue, but got a glare that stopped him cold.   
  
"I told you-" She started.  
  
"I said no! Got me?" He ordered.  
  
"No, I don't. Because I'm going!"  
  
He gave her one last glance before looking at the digiport. Sora was strong, but would she be strong enough in the DigiWorld? "Alright, let's take Jared to Joe's."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it was so short, but you wanted it and I'm stuck. I try to get more up soon. Please read and review. 


	7. I'll Protect Your Life

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Born of Angels  
  
This is the sequel to Kari's Secret or a Forgotten Past, whichever title you prefer.  
  
  
Andie sat up. She was back in the dark room. "So it wasn't a dream. I'm still here," she whispered. She got up only to fall off the bed and onto the ground. She couldn't move. At least not her legs. Whatever Ken had done before it paralyzed her.   
  
"Heal them," a voice said.   
  
"Who said that?" Andie yelled.  
  
Ken walked out of the darkness. He sneered at her. "Can't you figure anything out for yourself?" She didn't argue, instead she sneered back at him. "Heal your goddamned legs!"  
  
She jumped, as much as her dead legs would allow. She cursed before she closed her eyes. Nothing happened. "How do I do it?"  
  
"Think about what you want and then do it," he replied.  
  
She did exactly what he said. 'I want to walk.' Then she added, 'So I can kick his ass.'  
  
Ken watched as she began to emit a painfully bright light. He closed his eyes and looked away, but the light still hurt his eyes.  
  
Andie felt the feeling return to her legs, but she still wasn't confident they would work. She used her arms and the bed to pull herself up off the floor. Her legs ached from lack of use or forgotten use. Maybe both. Once she was steady she met Ken's stare. "You paralyzed me."  
  
"Is that a question or a statement?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Then yes, I did." He walked out of the room and she followed.  
  
"What is with you? I thought you wanted me on your side."  
  
"I do. But to be on my side you can't be weak."  
  
"I'm weak?" She knew the answer. Of course she was, she couldn't even stand up to Ken successfully.   
  
"Yes." He turned down a side hall. "Just like your parents," he added in a whisper.  
  
"What about my parents?"  
  
"You heard that? Forget it. They're dead."  
  
"But you knew them?"  
  
"I said forget it!"  
  
"But-" He backhanded her before she could say anything else. The force sent her flying into the wall. She slumped to the floor as he walked away.  
  
"Are you okay?" A voice asked.  
  
She looked up and saw a small white cat sitting on the floor in front of her. She glanced around hoping to find the source of the voice, but there was none. She gave the cat a funny look. "Did you just say something?"  
  
"Of course I did. Who else would it be?" Not only was it a talking cat. It had an attitude.   
  
"You must be a digimon." The cat nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Get up. I'll get you cleaned up." Andie got up and followed the cat down the hall. Soon they turned into a dead end.   
  
"Where are we going?" Andie asked.  
  
"Sh!" The cat placed a gloved paw on the wall and it opened. They stepped in and the door slammed shut causing Andie to jump. "You have to be quiet. Ken doesn't know I'm here."  
  
"You're in hiding? Why?" They continued to walk down another dark hall. They turned again and were now in a small room, which looked like a one-roomed apartment.  
  
"Ken doesn't know I'm here. If he did he's either kill me or enslave me. Have a seat." She motioned to the table. Andie sat down and the cat jumped up on the table beside her. "So are you a DigiDestined?"  
  
"No…I don't think so. What's a DigiDestined?"   
  
"Do you have a digimon?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you have a Digivice?"  
  
"I have one in my possession, but it doesn't belong to me."  
  
"Then what are you doing here in the DigiWorld?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Let me see where Ken hit you." Andie let the cat see her cheek. "You're bleeding. He hit you hard."  
  
"Its probably where I slammed into the wall." A cold, wet compressed pressed against her cheek. She felt to see what it was. It was a wet cloth.   
  
"Why'd he hit you?"  
  
"Not sure exactly. I asked about my parents and he backhanded me. I guess I was just being an idiot. He told me to drop the subject, but I press further."  
  
"That doesn't give him any right to hit you. Why would he know about your parents?"  
  
"I don't know. My parents died a long time ago so when he mentioned something about them I jumped at the chance to know about them. There are a lot of things I don't know. Like if they had weird powers too or if I'm the only freak in the family."  
  
"You have powers? What's your name?"  
  
"Andie."  
  
"Do you have a last name, Andie?"  
  
"Ishida."  
  
The cat gave her a funny look. "Yamato Ishida?"  
  
"He's my papa."  
  
"I can tell. You have his blue eyes. By the way, my name is Gatomon."  
  
"You knew my papa?"  
  
"Yes. Back when he was a young boy. Who's your mother?"  
  
"Her name's Sora."  
  
"Sora Takenouchi?"  
  
"Its Ishida now. You knew her too?"  
  
"Yeah…" Gatomon studied Andie. "They're aren't your real parents, are they?"  
  
"Huh? What makes you figure that?" Andie asked as she pulled the compress from her cheek. Blood dotted it.   
  
Gatomon ran a paw over her cheek. "The cuts gone. You really look nothing like Sora, that's how I figured you weren't hers. There's this feeling I get about you. A feeling I only got when I was around my partner and her husband. So who are your real parents?"  
  
"Hikari and Takeru Takaishi."  
  
"Hikari Takaishi?" Gatomon's mouth dropped. "Her baby. Kari's baby! Oh my god, you've grown up so much!" Morgan backed away a little. "Don't move!" Gatomon ordered. "If I told you that you could meet your mother, your real mother, what would you say?"  
  
"I'd say I don't want to hear it. My mother is dead. She has been since I was one or whenever."  
  
Gatomon scratched her across the cheek. "She's not!"  
  
Andie jumped off the table and reached into her pocket, hoping to find something she could throw at the berserk cat. Her hand wrapped around a solid object and she held it up. It was the digivice she had found. As she pointed it at Gatomon a bright light flashed and consumed the cat. "Gatomon digivolve to…Angewoman!" When the light disappeared an angel stood in the place where Gatomon had been.   
  
Andie backed away in fright until she fell backwards. She continue to scoot backwards on her butt until she pinned herself against the wall. The angel approached her. "Don't be afraid."   
  
Andie laughed nervously. "One minute you're a cat, who's smaller than me. The next you're an angel whose bigger than me. I don't like that! I'm gonna be just a little freaked!"   
  
"You have nothing to fear. I won't hurt you; in fact I'll protect you with my life. My name is Angewomon and I am the advanced form of Gatomon."  
  
"Digimon can change forms?"  
  
"They can advance or grow weaker and smaller." The angel extended a hand to Andie and helped her off the floor.  
  
"That's kind of cool," Andie laughed again. "So, about my mother…"  
  
"Ah, yes. I figured you'd want to see her."  
  
"Are you promising me that it's her? Because if it she or this person isn't, I don't want to know."  
  
"Your very cautious about this, aren't you?" The angel walked out of the room and beckoned for Andie to follow.  
  
"I don't want to get my hopes up. I'm very happy with the family I have," she replied. She looked away and whispered, "Unfortunately I think I killed my papa's love for me completely."  
  
"Well, it's down this way." They got to another dead end and the angel placed a hand on it.   
  
The wall opened and standing there was Ken and several scary looking creatures. "Grab them both," Ken ordered. The five creatures jumped on top of Angewomon and pinned her to the ground. The other two grabbed Andie and held her to the wall. Ken walked up to Angewomon. "I let you live here and I have let you take care of that horrible woman that that brat," he pointed at Andie. "Calls her mother! Never once did I interfere with your plans of allowing her to live because I would have allowed her to die! But now you're interfering with my plans!" He kicked the angel in the side.   
  
"Stop it!" Andie screamed.  
  
He turned back to Andie. "Shut up! I will deal with you in a moment." He pointed at her and she bit him. "You- Take her away. Do something with her until I can deal with her myself!" The scary creatures pulled Andie away. She tried to look over her shoulders, but she couldn't. She could still hear Ken though. "I have had enough of you. Shall I kill you now or wait? Maybe I'll kill the pathetic angel of light in front of your eyes! Is that the way it has to be?" His screams faded away as the things dragged her down a long hall. They got to a door and opened it. They shoved her in and slammed the door shut.  
  
She fell to her knees by the source of their push. The door slammed shut and she forced herself up onto her feet. She was alone in a room of darkness. "Again with the dark," she whispered uncomfortably. 'I hate the dark!' "How morbid is this guy?"  
  
She sat down and looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't find it. All she saw was shadows, as if there was no ceiling and the dark went on forever and ever. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Behind her eyelids she could see monsters of all kinds, threatening her. "God, I want to go home."  
  
"Who's there?" A voice called out in the darkness. Andie didn't say anything. "Don't try to hide now! I know you're here!" A young woman stepped out of a blanket of shadows. Her brown hair draped softly over her shoulders and Andie recognized something about her. She looked down at Andie. "Hello, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I-I…um… Ken threw me down here. I was fighting with him," Andie jumped to her feet.   
  
The woman walked up to her. "What's your name?"  
  
"Andie, ma'am," Andie replied.  
  
"Drop the ma'am, Andie. It makes me sound like an old lady," she laughed. Andie smile a weak smile and nodded in obedience. "Are you shy?"  
  
"Um…not usually. All of a sudden I am though."  
  
"What are you doing in the Digital World, Andie? Are you a DigiDestined?" Andie looked up into the woman's soft brown eyes.  
  
"Is a DigiDestined a person who has a digivice and a digimon?" The woman nodded. "No, I'm not. I don't know what I'm doing here, to be honest. I was at home and I got sucked into my computer. Then I woke up here and Ken found me. He's been beating up on me ever since." Andie bit her lip. "What's your name?"  
  
"Kari," the woman smiled.  
  
"Kari? That was my mother's name."  
  
"Really? What was your name again?" Kari asked.  
  
"Andie," Andie smiled. Kari looked at her with a sudden worry in her eyes.   
  
"What year is it where you come from, Andie?"  
  
"Its 2024. Why?" Andie asked.  
  
"Oh my god… I've been stuck here for fifteen years…" Kari mumbled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You did what?!" Ken screamed at the Veggiemon. "You stuck her in the same room as her mother? You fools! Get out of my sight before I turn you into a salad!" The Veggiemon ran off. "That's it! I will destroy that insolent child!"  
  
He ran down the hall toward where the Veggiemon had taken Andie. He pulled opened the door. Inside Andie and Kari were talking quietly. He took out his whip that he used on Wormmon and allowed it to strike Andie. She fell to the floor and Kari looked up. "Leave her alone Ken!"  
  
"Get out of my way, you worthless-" Andie jumping up and pushing him to the ground cut him off. She punched him in the face. "Stop it or I will kill Gatomon!" Andie froze. Ken pushed her off and he got up. "You will pay for that. Dearly." Ken approached Andie, but before he could reach her a blast of light hit him, knocking him to the floor. Andie glanced over and saw the blast had come from Kari. "I said don't touch her. Andie, get out of here!"  
  
Andie began to run for the door. She stopped and turned back. "What about you?"  
  
"I can't leave this room. RUN!" Kari ordered.  
  
Andie ran. Just as she got to the door something knocked her to the floor and wrapped around her midsection, pinning her arms to her side. Ken walked up and yanked her off the floor. A smoky black shadow wrapped around her waist. She struggled with no avail.   
  
"Let her go!" Kari prepared for another attack, but before she could Ken released one. She flew back, landing thirty feet away with a sickening crack of bones and a cry of pain.  
  
"Kari!" Andie screamed, but the girl didn't move.  
  
"Shut up!" Ken backhanded her once again. She fell to the floor, face burning in pain. Ken pulled her off the floor and dragged her out of the room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's part seven. Pretty good. See I didn't kill Kari. Well, you don't know after that fight. Part 8 will be out soon. Later Dayz all! Please Read and Review!  



	8. Just Want To Hold You

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Born of Angels  
  
This is the sequel to Kari's Secret or a Forgotten Past, whichever title you prefer.  
  
A/N: Cherry Seraphym here's the answer to your questions. I didn't mean to put Morgan in there. Yes, its supposed to be Andie. Oops. Second I don't have any of this prewritten. I sit at my computer and I just type whatever comes to mind. Sometimes I'll prewrite. Like when I'm sitting in class bored out of my wits. That's when I prewrite. :) Anyway, on with the fic...  
  
  
"Shut up!" Ken backhanded her once again. She fell to the floor, face burning in pain. Ken pulled her off the floor and dragged her out of the room. Andie could feel blood start to drip from her nose; Ken must have got her in the nose when he slapped her.   
  
"Where are we going, Ken?" She asked as she struggled. He didn't answer. 'Oh god, I'm either going to die or worse…' "Please let me go," she begged.  
  
"I do not show mercy!" They walked out of the castle and into the forest of the Digital World. After walking for a few minutes he stopped and looked around. "This will take too long," he mumbled. He closed his eyes and within seconds the land around them changed.   
  
"What happened?" Andie asked in fear.  
  
"I transported us somewhere else in the DigiWorld."  
  
"Oh, can I do that?"   
  
He glanced at her. "Yes, but don't get any ideas. If you try I will track you down and kill you!" She swallowed hard and nodded. "Now, there's the Destiny Stone of Courage. You will destroy it!"  
  
She nodded. He snapped his fingers and the black clamp disappeared from her midsection. She turned to the Destiny Stone. Holding up her hands she forced all her energy into one ball. A large white light ball appeared. She let it fly from her hands. The rock exploded, sending particles of stone and pebbles flying into her face.  
  
When the rock exploded she felt something inside her die. She felt pain in her head and emptiness in her heart. She sank to her knees. Ken pulled her off the ground and let go of her. She slid back down to the floor. Her mind was numb with the overwhelming pain as was her legs. "Shall I leave you here or are you going to get up?"  
  
She climbed stiffly to her feet. He began to walk away and she took two steps forward. More pain soared through her. She collapsed to the ground, unable to stay conscious.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Andie woke up with a jump. Once more she was in the dark room that she had woke up in for the last four days. The pain and emptiness still remained inside her even after all the rest she had.   
  
She got off the bed and walked to the wall where she knew the door was. She felt along the wall until her hand hit the doorknob. She twisted it, but it was lock. "Damn door," she mumbled. She reached out to touch the smoky black door and her hand went right through it. She jumped back in surprise. "I have got use to that!"   
  
She pushed her way through the door again and ended up on the other side in a dark hallway. "Hehe, that was cool," she giggled.  
  
Andie walked down the hall. The device in her pocket beeped. She pulled it out and saw a small red dot blinking in the tiny screen. There was a green dot a little ways away from the red. Andie took a step forward. The green dot moved too.  
  
She walked down the hall, moving the green dot closer to the red. She looked up and saw a large, uninviting door looming over her. She swallowed her fear and gave the handle a sharp tug. It came opened and she went in. It slammed shut behind her, causing her to jump.   
  
The room was empty except for the smoky darkness that created the walls and ceiling. "This is a little scary," she whispered to herself. "Where's a flashlight when you need one?"  
  
As if on cue she began to give off a bright light. "Oh god no!" She stared down at her glowing body. "I'm a flippin' nightlight!"   
  
There was a groan from deep inside the darkness. Andie took a couple steps forward allowing her light to drift farther into the room. There was a figure lying on the floor. Kari! Andie ran over and fell to her knees beside her.   
  
"Kari, are you okay?" She asked, her voice full of fear.   
  
"Mm…what's with the light?" Kari replied.   
  
Andie laughed through tears. 'Why am I crying? I don't even know her.'  
  
"It hurts. I can't move," Kari groaned.   
  
Andie hesitated before grabbing Kari's hand. Kari cried out at the sudden rush of movement. "Sorry," Andie grunted as she closed her eyes. 'Heal!' She thought in her mind. Nothing happened.  
  
'Ignore the pain. Ignore the fear. Ignore the darkness,' a voice said in her head. Andie closed her eyes tighter. This time the light spread to Kari.  
  
A few minutes, which felt like an eternity, passed and Andie still didn't open her eyes and she still had her hands wrapped around Kari's. The light had died. Andie didn't move, she couldn't move. Every part of her body was stiff. The pain in her head was stronger.   
  
"Andie." There was a cool hand on her cheek. "Andie, sweetie, open your eyes."  
  
Andie opened her eyes. Kari was sitting up, pale faced. "Are you okay?" Her voice was small and strained.  
  
Kari nodded. "Yes, thank you. What about you? You don't look well."  
  
Andie shook. "I don't feel good," she admitted in a whisper.  
  
"Lie back." Andie did as she had been instructed. She shook from an unexpected sudden cold that ran through her body. Kari put a hand on her forehead and she stopped shaking and felt a little warmer. "You have a fever. Don't move, okay?"  
  
"Alright," Andie nodded. "Its cold."  
  
"Here, give me your hand." Kari took Andie's smaller hand into her own and gave it a small squeeze. Andie felt a tiny bit warmer.   
  
"D-did you talk to me, in my head when I was trying to heal you?" Andie asked. She felt the overwhelming darkness pull at her, but she stayed awake.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Kari replied. "Andie, you who are your parents?" Kari looked down at her. She looked kind of out of it, like she was bordering between sleep and being awake. She wasn't even sure if Andie would answer.  
  
"Yamato and Sora Ishida. But they only adopted me." She paused; her mind was so clouded with darkness it was hard to think. "My real parents died when I was little. I never met them." She paused again, this time to catch her breath. "Their names were Takeru and Hikari Takaishi."  
  
'Takeru and Hikari? Andie? My daughter? She's my daughter!' Kari thought. She stopped herself short in her happiness. "And you think they're dead?" Kari asked.  
  
Andie nodded. "That's what my papa told me. And all they're friends who knew my parents."  
  
"Yama-san?" Andie nodded. "Andie, don't fall asleep yet. You have to listen to me for just a second. You parents aren't dead! They're alive." Andie went wide-eyed and tried to sit up. She failed miserably. "Don't get up, you'll hurt yourself. Your mother and father are in the Digital World. In fact," Kari paused. "I'm your mother."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Andie, you know it. You knew it already. Just listen to me-"  
  
"Why'd you leave me? Why do you live here in the Digital World and not out in the real world?! Where's my father?" Andie forced herself to sit up.   
  
"Andie!" Kari grabbed the girl by her shoulders. "You're going to hurt yourself! Stop! I'll explain everything, I swear to you, but right now you need to rest. But before you do I have to tell you this. Your father is out in the Digital World, hopefully with my brother. Next time Ken takes you out of the castle run! Go find him! Tell him I'm alive. Alright?"  
  
"A-alright," Andie replied.   
  
"Come here," Kari whispered to her. Andie shook her head. Kari reached out and pulled the girl into a loving hug. "For fifteen years I've wanted to do this. To see and hold my daughter." She looked down and found Andie asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's part 8, I think its eight. Well, sorry about the shortness, but I thought it was a nice place to stop. Please read and review. Andie sure spends a lot of time unconscious doesn't she. Okay, I will probably bring TK, Matt, Tai, and Sora in next chapter! 


	9. Receiving Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Born of Angels  
  
This is the sequel to Kari's Secret or a Forgotten Past, whichever title you prefer.  
  
  
Ken sneered at the affection Kari gave Andie. It was disgusting. Ken got up from his throne and walked away from the computer screens that littered the air. He walked down the hall and to the place where he was holding Kari. He opened the door and saw Kari sitting on the floor stroking Andie's hair softly.   
  
"Must you be so sentimental? Its like something out of a Hallmark card."  
  
Kari looked up. "What do you want with her?"  
  
"To destroy her! But I can't, her powers are far more advanced then mine and with her destruction would cause mine. So she will destroy herself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't tell me you thought I would use her to take over the Digital World. I can do that myself now that only one angel lives outside my darkness. Your trapped, may I remind you."  
  
"How can I forget?"  
  
"So only half the power out there is protecting the light side of the DigiWorld. I don't need her. She's weak and pathetic. That's why it will be easy to have her destroy herself. She's too human."  
  
"How? How will she destroy herself?"  
  
"I don't need to explain my plans to you! Anyway your daughter will die. I will stain the DigiWorld with Angel blood."  
  
"Stay away from her Ken or I will kill you," Kari ordered as she stood up.  
  
Ken walked towards her. "You may look older then me, but I am not afraid of you!" He paused and smiled an evil smile. "Whose life do you value more? Your daughter's or your husband's?" Kari froze. Ken snapped his finger and two Mojimon appeared and help Kari back. "Too late, you didn't answer fast enough! Looks like they'll both have to die."  
  
"NO!" Kari screamed.  
  
Ken kicked Andie hard in the side. She woke up and cried out in pain. He pulled her off the floor violently. Kari screamed and fought to no avail.   
  
"Let me go," Andie fought. She looked over at Kari, eyes wide and close to tears. She tried to pull away, but he held tight without much effort.  
  
He pulled her out of the room. Kari's screams still echoed from the room. Ken stopped and glanced at Andie. She was shaking feverously and holding her side. "You won't make it all the way walking," he sighed. He snapped his fingers and the scenery around them changed. She didn't seem to notice. He let go of her arm and she slumped to the grass. He surveyed the scene. They were in a forest. Then he saw it, another stone with a ring on it.  
  
He pointed to another stone. "That's the stone of friendship. Destroy it."   
  
Andie looked up. "I can't. Its so cold," she shook.  
  
"DO IT!" Ken screamed.  
  
Andie stood up and did the same as she had done before with the other stone. She destroyed it. Her eyesight dimmed as another part of her heart died. She shook from cold. "You feel it, don't you? With every stone you destroy a part of you dies. I am sick and tired of trying to get you on my side. I will have you destroy all the Destiny Stones because without them you will die! There is only one more now. The Stone of Hope and Light. Once that's gone you're dead!"   
  
She crumpled to the grass again. "I don't want to die. I want to go home. Please just send me back. Back home, back to the real world. I'll never come back, I swear. Please," she sobbed.   
  
"Like I said before, I don't show mercy." He turned away.   
  
There was a roar from behind and they both looked up. A huge blue dinosaur with a metal sea monsters head for one hand and a skull of a dino for another loomed over them. Andie felt a scream rise in her throat, but Ken clamped a hand on her mouth. "That's a Deltamon. Shut up or it will kill you. It'll probably eat you if it sees you!" An evil grin appeared on his face. "Maybe he would," he laughed.  
  
"Ken, what are you going to do?" Andie asked nervously.  
  
"HEY OVER HERE!" Ken screamed at the Deltamon. It turned and looked at them. "Well, I'll be leaving." He raised his hand to snap his fingers.   
  
"What are you doing?" Andie exploded.  
  
"Destroy it if you want to live!" He snapped his fingers and he disappeared.  
  
"Ken, don't!" She looked around hoping for some sign of escape. Her head pounded from intense pain and she felt light headed. The thing roared and she turned to look at it. It took a step towards her and she backed up as many paces as she could until she fell backwards.   
  
'Destroy it,' Ken said in her mind.   
  
Andie looked around hoping to spot Ken. "NO! I'm not heartless like you!"  
  
'Then die.' He was gone; she knew it. He left her to die.   
  
"Serpents Bite!" The Deltamon screamed.   
  
The attack sailed at Andie. She held up her hands and closed her eyes, screaming, "No!" Nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw a thin form of light surrounding her. A force field or something like that! "Wow," she mumbled.   
  
The Deltamon stared at her. "Triple force!" The new attack flew at Andie. She sliced her hand through the air, hoping the attack would fall away. Instead it stopped and flew back at the Deltamon. It hit it and it dissolved.   
  
"Wha-what happened? I killed it!" She got up and staggered a little. "I killed it!" She turned and began to run from the spot. She ran and ran, her hear became lighter and pain stronger. Suddenly she ran into something and fell backwards into the grass. She looked up and saw a tall figure with blond hair and soft eyes staring down at her. A halo was created around his hair and Andie couldn't figure out if it was the sun or if he was an angel.   
  
He knelt down to look at her. "Hey, what's wrong?" He reached out to touch her face. "Why are you shaking?"  
  
"I killed it, I killed it," she mumbled delirious with fever.   
  
"You killed what? What's your name?"  
  
"In the forest… I killed him," Andie continued.   
  
"Hey, its okay," he whispered. He stood up and lifted her off the ground. "Sh, calm down."  
  
"I killed it…" Andie laid her head against his chest. It felt familiar as if it had happened before, as if she knew this man. She calmed and quieted, still shaking feverously.  
  
"You're burning up. Just relax and you'll feel better." She relaxed a bit. "What's your name? Can you tell me that?"  
  
"A-Andie," she replied.  
  
"Thank you Andie." He put a hand on her forehead. "Sleep," he whispered. Her eyes drooped more then before and she was quickly overwhelmed by darkness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
(A/N: As the author I can do whatever I want so here I go pulling one of my author's tricks. :D So I'm back the story up a little. This part is at the exact same time as when Andie and Ken went to the Destiny Stone of Friendship. Andie hasn't destroyed it yet.)   
  
Sora felt the floor disappear from under her feet and reappear. She would have fallen if Matt hadn't had her his arm around her waist. "Thanks," she whispered, but her husband wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Well, we're back," he said. "The forest. The mountains. I didn't think it could happen, but I actually missed it."  
  
"Do you think we'll see Biyo or Gabumon?" She asked.  
  
He smiled at her. "Maybe. That would be great, wouldn't it? I've missed the furry little guy." He looked around before looking back at her. She was looking through an opening in the trees, intensely, as if looking for something. Or someone. "Your not really thinking about Biyo, are you?" She didn't answer. "Tai's still alive. We'll find him, I promise."  
  
She looked back at him and jumped into his arms, hugging him fiercely. "I've missed him, Matt. I couldn't admit it and I'm sorry you have to deal with me right now."  
  
He smiled again. Sure, he felt a little jealous, but Tai was so much more to Sora than he ever could be. Matt wasn't her first kiss or her first love or first date. "We'll find him."  
  
She pulled away. "Thank you Matt. But Tai's not my first concern no matter how much I missed him. I want to find Andie first."  
  
"Me too. I-" There was a loud rumble and then a sudden boom that cut him off. They were both knocked to the ground by a shockwave.   
  
"M-Matt, what was that?" Sora asked as she got up. Matt was still lying on the grass. She ran over to him. "Matt, what's wrong? Come on, Matt, get up!"  
  
"I-I don't know what's wrong," he groaned. "All of a sudden I'm real weak. I-oh no!"  
  
"What is it? What's wrong, Matt?"  
  
"A Destiny Stone. It holds the power of Digi Angels and Protectors. Mine was destroyed."  
  
"You aren't going to die are you? Please Matt, don't go!"  
  
"I'm not going to die," he laughed. It was forced and fake, but she accepted it. He forced himself off the ground, staggering slightly. "Let's go find our daughter."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andie awoke in a warm bed with a soft blue blanket covering her. Her shaking had lessened and she didn't feel so cold. The room she laid in was lit with the sun that crept through the window.  
  
She heard footsteps and she looked across the room at a doorway. In it stood a young man with big brown hair. He smiled at her with a smile she had seen some many times before, her own. "Hi there," he said.  
  
"Hi," she whispered.  
  
"Well, your certainly quiet. Andie right?" She nodded. "Good, my memory isn't fading then." He grinned even wider. "My name is Tai." She didn't say anything to him. "I bet your hungry. Wait right here and I'll get something for you to eat." He walked out of the room before she could say anything. He returned a moment later with a steaming bowl in his hands. He sat down on the edge of the bed, placing the bowl down before helping her to sit up. "You were quite sick so this is just broth."  
  
"I was?" She asked. She was still so tired and in pain. The man fed her the broth. "Thank you," she whispered after she pushed it away. She had only had a few sips, but she didn't want it.   
  
"You were incredibly sick. Fever, cough, the works."  
  
"How long was I asleep?"  
  
"Two days."  
  
"How'd I get better so fast?"  
  
He laughed. "Well, you're just all full of questions, aren't you?"   
  
There were more footsteps and both Tai and Andie looked up. A young man, the same that had picked her up, stood there. "Well, I see our guest is awake," he smiled. She liked his smile.   
  
"Yeah. I was just giving her something to eat."  
  
"Broth? That's it?" The man asked, his nose wrinkled. He looked over at Andie. "I feel your pain. Its yucky isn't it?"  
  
Tai stood up and hit him on the back of his head. "Quiet you! You're the one who's too lazy too cook!" He stormed out of the room.   
  
The man just laughed. He glanced down at Andie. "I heard your question. You wanted to know how you got better so fast. I healed you, that's how."  
  
"You have power? What's your name?"   
  
"TK." He sat down beside her. "Do you want to get up and walk around? I'm sure you're well enough." Andie nodded and he helped her out of the bed. She was unsteady on her feet, but he helped her. They walked out of the room and into a small living room.   
  
Andie pulled away from TK and looked at the different photos that littered the mantel above the fireplace. She stopped and at one that looked familiar. It was a sixteen-year-old boy and girl sitting in a park; arms wrapped around each other, the girl in the boy's lap. She picked it up and ran her hand over it. "Where'd you get this?" She asked.   
  
TK looked over her shoulder at the photo. "That is me and my wife when we were sixteen; before we were married. It was her favorite place in the park."  
  
Andie thought for a moment. Then it came to her. TK, that must be short for Takeru! Her heart leaped for joy. "I was told to find you! I have a message for you! From Kari! From your wife Kari!"  
  
He frowned. "What are you talking about? My wife is dead. She has been for several years."  
  
"No, she's not!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Andie Takaishi. Or Ishida if I feel like using that name."  
  
"Takaishi?" His mouth dropped open. "Andie?" He lifted her chin and stared into her bright blue eyes. "You really are her. Andie, my tenshi!" He picked her up in a ferocious hug. "My baby!" She couldn't help, but laugh. "TAI! Come in here now!"  
  
Tai walked into the room and stopped upon seeing TK hugging Andie. "What are you doing, TK? You're going to kill her!"  
  
TK laughed. "MY daughter! This is my daughter! Tai, your niece. This is your niece."   
  
"What?" Tai looked at the little girl. He had seen some traces of Kari in her, but he hadn't said anything before. Slowly he approached her before wrapping his arms around her. He didn't speak, he couldn't.   
  
"Tai, she said Kari was alive!"  
  
Tai looked up at him and then her. "What?"  
  
Andie had fallen silent. TK placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go ahead, Andie. Where'd you see her?"  
  
"At Ken's castle. She said something about him holding her there for fifteen years. She told me to tell you she's alive."  
  
TK looked over at Tai. "We have to go get her, Tai! I want her back!"  
  
"We will, TK. But first we'll need a plan."  
  
"I suppose." He looked down at Andie and hugged her again. "It's been so long. You look so much like Kari. Has my brother been taking care of you?"  
  
"Matt?" TK nodded. "Yeah, he and his wife."  
  
"He got married? To who?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sora T-Takeno-uchi," she stumbled over the last name. The only reason she knew it was because Gatomon had said it.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi?" Tai asked. His face fell and a lump rose in his throat. "How long have they been married?"  
  
"Nine years," Andie replied happily. Tai didn't look so happy. He stood up and stormed out of the room. She looked at TK in despair. "What did I do?"  
  
"Sora was Tai's girlfriend, before we got stuck in the Digital World. I'll be right back. I better make sure he's okay." Andie nodded and he walked out of the room to follow Tai. Andie got up and went to the doorway to listen in. Tai was leaning over a counter in the kitchen. "Tai, you knew she was going to move on. I thought you accepted it."  
  
"I had, but she's really gone from me," his voice cracked like he was crying. "Why Matt? Why Matt of all people? Am I really that easy to replace?"  
  
TK almost laughed at Tai's comments about Matt. "Come on Tai. Don't be like this."  
  
Tai looked at him, red eyed. "Why not?" He yelled. "Why can't I be like this? For over fifteen years I have been stuck in the Digital World! I haven't lead a normal life since I was fourteen. I haven't seen my sister in fourteen years! And I'm stuck in the body of a twenty one year old! I lost my first love to my best friend! Why can't I be like that TK? Why in hells name can't I be sad or angry or whatever?"  
  
"Do you think you're the only one suffering? I lost my wife and thought she was dead for fourteen years. I missed my daughter's entire life. I'm stuck as a nineteen year old! Your not the only one stuck in this world! Your not the only one who has lost the one you love! I know what its like, Tai. Don't snap at me!"   
  
Tai was about to reply when there was a large crash from outside. They both looked up and Andie ran to the window. Outside there was a huge green praying mantis looking thing. Ken was riding on its back. Tai and TK came up behind her. "Ken!" Tai yelled.  
  
"He's here for me!" Andie said as she backed away from the window.   
  
"We won't let him near you," TK smiled. "We'll take care of him. What I want you to do is go to the back and hide. Take this." He handed a gold necklace with a yellow symbol on it. "It means-"  
  
"Hope," she interrupted.   
  
He smiled again. "Go hide." She slipped the necklace over her neck and ran to the backroom where she had awoken before. The room was a little dark and she looked around, hoping to find some kind of cover. There really was none so she slipped inside the closet.  
  
The sounds of explosions and fighting drifted into the room. 'I know you're in there, Andie,' Ken's voice said in her head. 'Your mine!'   
  
She bit her lip and fingered the necklace around her neck. "I'll fight you all the way, Ken," she whispered.  
  
There was more crashing and it was coming closer. "I'll fight…" she whispered. Just then the closet door splintered into a million pieces, each one flying in her face. She rubbed her eyes trying to remove the wood.   
  
"Twin sickles!" A voice yelled. A horrible pain raced through her arm. She blindly placed a hand over the pained spot and felt a warm liquid spilling out. Something sharp was placed against her neck. "Stand up and move out!"  
  
'Just fight…' She stood up, still unable to see. "No! You can't take me," she yelled. She felt something warm fly from her hands and a scream rang in her ears. A feeling of darkness and power rushed through her body.  
  
'You are no better then me. You killed an innocent Snimon who was only doing my dark deeds in pure blood. Your no better then me,' Ken taunted in her head.   
  
"NO!" She yelled back, still blind. "I am nothing like you. I-I'm good!"  
  
"That's what you think." Ken was no longer in her head. "Your uncle and father are preoccupied with a double of myself. No, I mean, they just destroyed me. So, times up. You and I have places to go." A cold hand grabbed her arm and the floor under her changed from wood to stone.   
  
"What happened? What'd you do?" She screamed. Her eyes hurt and tears ran down her face.   
  
"Your back in my care, young Andie," he replied. Then his presence in her head was gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's part 9. Hoped it was good. Everyone wanted me to being in TK so I did. There will only be one or two more chapters (I think). Please read and review. Tell me what you think. :) Did I capture the personalities well? Later Dayz!  
  



	10. Getting Her Back

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
This is the sequel to Kari's Secret or a Forgotten Past, whichever title you prefer.  
  
A/N: . Thank you so much for the advie, Cherry Seraphym! I really hadn't noticed the lack of thought from Andie, but as I read through I saw your right. Thank you very much! I'll try to add some Andie thought :D in here.   
  
  
Born of Angels  
  
  
This is Andie's P.O.V., for right now at least.  
  
I'm scared; more so then I have ever been before. I am to die. And I am the executioner. So here I sit, surrounded in darkness, trembling in my own tears and sweat.  
  
As soon as I knew Ken was gone from my head I collapsed to the floor. I had no more fight left in me. I was pained and tired and empty inside. The darkness around me was as thick as it was inside me.   
  
What good am I? In the past week or so I have become the "most powerful being in the DigiWorld". I found my mother and my father. That wasn't like I would have expected. I wasn't because they look no more then five years older then me. Or that they had powers. No, that's not right. All I know is my mother has powers. I really shouldn't assume anything. I mean I assumed I was normal. Now look. I'm a goddamn freak.  
  
Good god, my head hurt.  
  
I want to go home. I wish I had never come to the DigiWorld. I was too weak to make a difference and now I'm going to die. What made me think I could help my mother when I can't even stand up for myself? I am not strong, I am not brave, there is nothing left inside of me. Maybe its better I die.  
  
I've lost all hope.  
  
I fingered the necklace that hung around neck. My father gave it to me. I don't deserve it. It represents hope. I have none. I pulled it off and hurled it into the darkness. I didn't need it. There is no hope in death.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Regular P.O.V.  
  
TK walked back into his house with an exhausted Tai behind him. "I told you that you shouldn't have fought, Tai."  
  
"I'm…fine," Tai forced as he tried to catch his breath.   
  
"Your Destiny Stone was destroyed. You're at half power. Give it up."  
  
"No way! I will kill that little snot or die trying! He has Kari and he's a coward, sending a double to fight us."  
  
TK continued towards the back where Andie was hiding. He walked into the room and stopped upon seeing the splintered closet door and blood dripping from it. "Andie!" He searched through the room, but found nothing. He ran back to the living room where Tai had collapsed on the couch. "Andie's gone!" Tai didn't move. "And you're unconscious! Damnit!"  
  
There was a noise outside and he cautiously made his way toward the door. He opened it and saw two people looking at the house. One red haired woman who stood guarded by a blonde man with blue eyes. They looked at him in shock. "TK?" The blonde man asked.  
  
"Yeah. Who are you?"  
  
"Its Matt. Your brother."  
  
"Matt?" He looked at the woman beside the man. "Sora?" He ran up and through his arms around his brother in a tight hug. "MATT! Oh my god! I'm missed you so much!" He pulled away and wrapped his arms around Sora. "Sora!" She hugged him back and kissed his cheek.   
  
She looked at him. "Your so young. You haven't aged a bit."  
  
"You don't age in the DigiWorld," he replied. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you could come through."  
  
"The barrier that was put up has been broken. I can go back and forth no. You can go back too," Matt answered.   
  
"Your daughter is here, TK. Matt and I came looking for her," Sora spoke up.   
  
"I know. I met her," TK smiled, slightly, but it quickly disappeared from her face. "She was sick. I had to heal her because her fever was so high. She wouldn't have pulled through." He paused. "Ken had been after her."  
  
"Where is she? Where's Andie?" Sora yelled frantically.   
  
"Come inside. I'll explain everything." TK let them inside the house. They went into the living room and both Matt and Sora stopped upon seeing Tai unconscious on the couch. "I assume you remember Tai."  
  
Sora knelt down beside him. "Is he okay?"  
  
"He'll be fine. His Destiny Stone was destroyed. He gets tired very easily."  
  
"Matt's was destroyed," Sora said.   
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"Yep," Matt replied. "Where's Andie? And where's Kari?"  
  
"I'll start at the beginning. Have a seat." He sat down in a wooden rocking chair. Sora and Matt sat on the couch beside Tai. "When we were first trapped here we realized it was Ken who was after us. The powers of darkness brought him back. We fought for three straight months without stopping. Finally he stopped. The Digital World was split in half. Ken ruled the half covered in darkness, we protected the side of light. Tai and I built this house and we settled in. Then one day Ken attacked. Just out of the blue. Kari disappeared; I thought she was dead. Fourteen years past. Then one day I found Andie. She was fevered and delirious so I brought her home. She was exhausted. She slept for two days straight. When she woke up I realized who she was, well she realized who I was. She told me Kari was alive. Ken, that bastard, has her. He took my wife. And now he has my daughter, he took her too!" TK's eyes filled with tears. "I lost them both."  
  
Matt moved to his brother. "We'll get them both back."  
  
TK wiped away his tears. "Thank you. And thank you for taking care of Andie. She seemed to feel like she was part of your family even though she was adopted."  
  
"It was no problem, I love my niece even if she isn't my real daughter," Matt replied.   
  
"So you two are married?" Sora and Matt nodded. "You have any kids? Am I an uncle?"  
  
"Yeah, you have a nephew," Sora replied.   
  
"Were you there with your son when the Destiny Stone of Friendship was destroyed?" TK asked.  
  
"No, but I'm sure he's fine considering," Matt answered.   
  
"What? What's wrong with Jared?" Sora asked frantically.  
  
Matt looked at TK. "Jared is our son." He looked at Sora. "You see, the Destiny Stone controls the life of the DigiAngel or Protector that belongs to it. If it were destroyed its Angel or Protector would die. But if the Angel or Protector has a child, like I do, the Stone also controls the child. That means the child would suffer just like his or her's parents."  
  
"You mean Jared could be dead?" Sora yelled at her husband, tears in her eyes threatening to fall.   
  
"No. Jared is half human. This just means his nonhuman side is gone. He has no powers. He's completely human." Sora looked relieved and Matt couldn't tell if it was because Jared was okay or if it was because he was human now.  
  
TK stood up. "I have to go."  
  
"You aren't going to do this alone," Matt said, standing up.  
  
TK smiled. "Sora, I need you to stay here. Don't let Tai come fight!" She nodded. "Let's go."  
  
They started for the door, but Sora grabbed Matt's hand. She turned him around and kissed him. When they broke the kiss she wrapped her arms around him. "Come back safe. Please."  
  
"I will," he replied before following TK out the door. "Where are we going?" Matt asked once they were outside.   
  
TK stopped and snapped his fingers. The scenery around them changed. The sky became darker, cloudy. The air became thick and nasty.   
  
"So this would be the darker world?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah. And that would be where Ken is." TK pointed to a dark castle.   
  
"If knew where he was why didn't you attack sooner?"  
  
"Because Ken wasn't attacking. I didn't see a point in attacking when I didn't need to. Besides, I'm weaker here and without Kari… I'd rather fight on my own turf." He walked toward the castle. "I don't care anymore."  
  
"That was smart, TK," Matt said solemnly. The young man didn't reply. They walked into the dark castle. "Do you have any idea where she is? Either of them?"  
  
"I can feel Kari. But neither Andie nor Ken is here." TK broke into a trot and then a full out run. They ran past doors and darken hallways. Suddenly TK stopped and glanced around. He went up to a large door to his left. "In here!" He pushed on the door, but it wouldn't budge.   
  
Matt pulled TK back and held up a sword that appeared in his hand. He sliced the door in half and it dissolved. "That felt pretty good. It's been awhile," he laughed.   
  
TK started to go in, but when he stepped into the doorway he was sent flying back into the opposite wall. He winced as he hit the wall and slid to the floor. "TK!" Matt yelled as he ran to him.   
  
"What the hell was that?" TK forced as Matt helped him up.   
  
Matt walked over to the doorway and put his hand up. He pressed his hand against whatever was blocking the opening, but instead of flying back he went straight through. He waved TK forward. "Do what I just did." TK did. When he pressed his hand against it he got a painfully shock and pulled away. "Its an electric fence. Much like the one Tai experience when we went against Edison in the pyramid. But it only seems to affect you. And Kari too I bet. Angel setting or something." He looked at the air. "Invisible too, Ken's being smart. This means I can't destroy it with my sword. And neither can you with you power."  
  
TK looked at Matt. "Well? Go in and find her! I'm going to go find a control panel or something. Shut down this damn fence." Matt nodded and he ran off.   
  
Matt walked into the dark room. "Kari?" He called out. "Kari, are you there?" He continued to walk forward. "Kari, its Matt. Give me some sign you're here. A light maybe." The sound of crying came to his ears. He took another step forward and saw a small form shaking a few feet away. He knelt down beside the figure. "Kari, is that you?"  
  
She looked up at him. It was Kari, he could tell. Her brown eyes, filled with sadness, stared at him in fear. Her face was pale and she was incredibly thin. She backed away from him in fear. "Who are you?"  
  
"Kari, its Matt. Yamato, TK's brother," he whispered. He reached out to push some hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Matt?" She collapsed into his arms.  
  
"Its okay," he whispered as he stroked her hair. "TK and I are going to get you out of here. Why are you crying?"  
  
"He took her. Ken took her," she mumbled, soaking his shoulder with tears.   
  
"Ken took who?"  
  
"Andie, he took Andie. My daughter."  
  
Matt pulled away and looked into Kari's face. "She was here? You saw her?" She nodded. He hugged her again. "Its gonna be okay. We'll get her back."  
  
"K-Kari?" A voice said from the opening. It was TK. Kari looked up at the sound of his voice.  
  
"TK, over here," Matt yelled.  
  
TK appeared and ran over to them. "Kari!" He collapsed to his knees and took her from Matt. He held her in his arms and kissed her face and cried into her shoulder. "I missed you so much," he cried.  
  
Ten minutes of crying and kissing passed before Kari and TK pulled away. "Andie, we have to go find her," Kari said.  
  
"I know, but where are they?" TK asked.  
  
"I-I don't know," Kari broke down into fresh sobs. "He's gonna kill her. That's all I know."  
  
"We'll find her," Matt said. "But we have to go. I have a feeling where they're going." He stood up and helped the other two up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sora sat beside the window, staring out into the darkening sky. "Who are you?" A voice said. Sora jumped up and looked for the source of the voice. In the darkness was a figured stood there. She backed away in fear until she had herself pressed against the wall. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The figure moved into the light of a candle Sora had lit.   
  
"Tai, your awake," she said, relaxing.  
  
"Yeah. Who are you?" He repeated.  
  
"I'm Sora," she said. "Do you remember me?"  
  
"Of course. What are you doing here?" He asked.   
  
She didn't answer at first. She studied his younger face. The face of a twenty year old. The same face she hadn't seen in fifteen years. The man she had been in love with. "Matt brought me here to find Andie, your niece. She was brought here."  
  
"Yeah, we met," Tai replied his voice low and remorseful.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You married Matt," he simply stated. He turned and walked away.   
  
She went to go after him, but her fear of darkness caused her to stop. She grabbed the candle and followed him out of the room. "Tai, wait!" He was sitting on the couch looking away, out the window. "What's wrong with me marrying Matt?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong, its just- forget it," he said, still looking out the window. "So where is everyone? Matt, TK, Andie? I must have fallen asleep."  
  
"Ken took Andie. Matt and TK went to go find her and Kari."  
  
Tai jumped up and Sora regretted telling him. "Why didn't they wake me up? I want to help!" He screamed.  
  
"Cause you're weak because your Destiny Stone was destroyed," Sora whispered scared of his tone.   
  
"SO! God damn!" He looked back out the window. He looked back at her. "And you're supposed to keep me for going to fight?" She nodded and he laughed in her face.   
  
Wax from the candle fell on her hand and she dropped the candle in pain. The small flame went out and the room was washed in darkness. She cried out.   
  
"What happened?" Tai asked as he came up beside her.  
  
"I burnt myself," she replied.   
  
"Oh," he took her hand in his. She tried to pull away, but he held on without much force. Within seconds the pain was gone. He pulled away and relit the candle.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.   
  
He handed her the candle and walked away from her, back to the window. "I should be out there fighting. They shouldn't be saving Kari alone. She's my sister!" He slammed his fist against the wall in anger and frustration.   
  
Sora jumped. "They'll find her Tai," she said as she put a hand on his shoulder. He pulled away and walked out of the room. "This is going to be a long night," she sighed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's part 10. No one's happy and somebody's gonna die. Well, I hope to get the next part out soon. Later Dayz, please read and review! 


	11. Final Battle Unbalanced

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Born of Angels  
  
This is the sequel to Kari's Secret or a Forgotten Past, whichever title you prefer.  
  
  
Andie didn't fight with Ken. She accepted she was going to die. He bound and gagged her anyway. He had led her out of the black room, out of the castle, and now they were walking toward so unknown location. There was one more Destiny Stone to destroy, that was it. One more till she died; it would be over then.   
  
They walked through the DigiWorld in silence. The little parade of his minions with her and Ken at the front. Ken was probably thinking about whom he would kill once he was done with her. She could only guess what other devious things ran through his mind.   
  
They stopped in front of the opening of a cave. He glanced around before shoving her in. His minions followed, protecting him and supporting him. And worse of all, Gatomon was there, beside Andie; the small cat was under Ken's control. There was a black ring wrapped around her tail, causing her eyes to glow red and keep a sharp claw ready to strike.   
  
They walked through the long cave. The only sounds were footsteps echoing off the cave walls. "Stop," Ken ordered. They did. There was an opening a few feet ahead. He approached it, pulling Andie along with him. They looked through the opening.   
  
Inside was a giant cavern that dropped fifty feet below and a hundred feet above. Ken looked around, studying every bit of the cavern. Andie stared forward, disconnected. He pushed her and she fell and landed on her butt before sliding straight down the sloped cavern. She let out a small "oaf" as she hit the cavern floor.  
  
Ken jumped and slid down on his feet, "surfing" the cavern side. When he got to the bottom he pulled Andie up to her feet. "Torturing you like this isn't as fun as I expected." He studied her face. "I suppose its because you look too much like your mother. Yes, that's it. I had a sort of lust for her. Did you know that? No, I suppose you didn't. Why would you? I doubt Hikari would tell you about how she willingly came to me. And how she kissed me, a kiss warm and loving. What about how she almost killed both your uncles and your father to be with me? Did she tell you that?"  
  
She mumbled something through the gag. He pulled it off to hear her speak. "You lying son of a bitch! Don't talk about my mother like that! She never loved you! She-she couldn't of!"  
  
"But she did. She loved me while I lusted after her for a few days. Then she killed me, that bitch. Your damn father too. I must admit she was a wonderful kisser. Delicious." He grinned evilly. Andie fought the restraints to no avail. "What about you?" He asked, catching her off guard. Then he grabbed her face roughly and kissed her. She fought, but he deepened the kiss.  
  
Finally he let go and she coughed for air. She felt disgusted and violated. "I must admit, your much better then your mother. Hika-chan just didn't do it for me, I guess."  
  
"You bastard."  
  
He slapped her across the face. By now the rest of his minions had come into the cavern. He looked at them then back at Andie. "Look around you. All of these digimon have come to see your death. They all want to see you die. Give us a good show. All we've seen is your distant exterior. Show us the little girl cowering on the inside. Maybe a little less fight. Beg for pity. Cry," he taunted. "Show your fear."  
  
"I don't fear you. I fear death."  
  
"I am death."  
  
"No, your darkness. They are two different things. Death is loneliness. Death is depression and sadness. I fear death; not you."  
  
"You're smarter than you look," he said. "For an idiot." He turned her around and pointed across the cavern.   
  
There it was. The Destiny Stone of Hope and Light. It looked like a giant, beautiful crystal. It was clear with ghostly rainbow colors sliding through it. "I am to destroy that?"  
  
"And then die."  
  
Something caught Andie's eye over to the other side of the cavern. It was a large dark stone that looked like a giant lump of charcoal. "Is that the Stone Of Darkness?" She asked.  
  
He looked at her. "Yes, but don't try to destroy it. There is a shield protecting it. My men set it up before we came."  
  
Andie studied it. She could see light glinting off the shield covering the front, but none on the side. She looked back at the Stone of Hope and Light. It gave her an idea. No matter what she was going to die, but she might be able to get Ken in the process.  
  
"You want to hear me beg and plead for something?" Andie asked Ken. He looked amused. "Let me talk to Gatomon. Take that damn ring off and stop controlling her. Let me talk to her. I-I want to give her a message, j-just in case she ever sees my mother again." Andie broke down into fake tears. "Just five minutes, alone, to tell her goodbye."  
  
"Done," Ken replied. He snapped his fingers and the black tail ring on Gatomon loosened. Her eyes stopped glowing red. The black clamp that held Andie's hands behind her back disappeared. "I have power of all her attacks, nothing else. Take her over there; I won't listen. You have my word."  
  
Andie held out her arms and Gatomon jumped into them. They walked over to the other side of the cavern and Andie set her down and knelt down to meet her intense eyes. "Goodbye Gatomon," she whispered.  
  
"Oh Andie, I'm so sorry," the cat cried, eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Don't cry. I'm not scared anymore. I have courage, l-like Uncle Tai," she replied. She didn't know where that had come from. "I have a plan. I'm going to take Ken out."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Do you see how the shield only protects the Black Stone from front attacks?" Gatomon nodded. "Well, if I hit the Stone of Hope and Light just right some of the attack will ricochet and I can hit it. I can take it out, I know it."  
  
"Andie, you only have one chance and even if you do it you still die."  
  
"So? Ken will be dead, that's all that matters. Fifteen minutes ago I was scared to death of this moment. But he has insulted my pride, my parents, and killed everything I have left in me! He will pay! I'm not afraid of dying. I actually welcome it at this point. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm tired and I want to give up, but he took away my life and my parents! He's going to pay." She hugged the cat. "Thank you for what you did. Cleaning me up in the castle, giving me hope my mother was alive. T-tell my parents that I love them. And if you can tell Sora and Matt, my mama and papa, that I was brave and I love them more then anything in the world. Tell them I'm sorry for fighting with them. Goodbye." Andie brushed away her tears.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can you feel her yet? Or Ken?" Matt asked TK and Kari. Both of them shook their heads sadly.   
  
"Wait, I think I know where Ken and Andie might be. Think about it. He's been having her destroy Destiny Stones. He's going to make her destroy the Stone of Hope and Light! Do you remember where it is?"  
  
"Sure." Matt snapped his fingers and they were standing in front of a cave. "In there. Hopefully we're not too late."  
  
Kari took off into the cave. TK and Matt followed her as closely as they could. She was an extremely agile woman.  
  
There was another opening at the end. Kari stopped only to have TL and Matt slam into her. She would have fallen if TK hadn't wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thanks," she whispered.  
  
"My god," Matt whispered. "There has to be at least fifty digimon here."  
  
"Look, Gatomon," TK whispered.  
  
"And Patamon," Kari added.   
  
"Gabumon and Agumon," Matt bit his lip.  
  
"We lost Gabumon, but Agumon has been keeping tabs on him. Patamon's a spy. Gatomon disappeared a long time ago," TK said.  
  
"Gatomon has been with me," Kari explained. "But Ken caught her. Do you see Andie?"  
  
"There," TK pointed. Andie stood beside Ken. Although her face was pale her eyes showed no fear. Instead there was a look of determination and hope in her bright blue eyes. A sort of light TK had not seen in a long time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Destroy it!" Ken ordered.  
  
Andie looked at him contemplating if she could pull this off. 'No fear, no pain, no darkness,' she told herself. "No regrets," she whispered as she socked Ken in the jaw.   
  
Two mojimon ran up and grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. She held a sad smirk on her face. "You have no fear, do you?" Ken questioned. "I hate you. Destroy the destiny stone or I will have my minions beat you into submission!"  
  
She pulled away from the mojimon. She held up her hands and aimed best she could. Then she let all her power go. Instantly, as a white ball of light sailed at the Stone of Hope and Light, she felt drained and slumped to the floor.   
  
The light hit the beautiful crystals with a devastating crack. The crystal absorbed the light and nothing happened for a moment. "No," Andie shook her head. "Let go of the blast," she begged as the crystal began to break apart. "Please."  
  
The crystal broke and a blast of light flew from the stone and at the huge lump of charcoal on the other side of the cavern. It broke instantly and black rocks rained on Andie.   
  
"I did it," Andie whispered. She didn't smile or get up. Her eyes shot towards Ken. He had paled. Andie forced herself up on unsteady feet.  
  
"You had that planned, didn't you?" He asked as he felt his body tire.   
  
"Pretty good, for an idiot," she retorted. She pushed him to the floor. "Guess what Ken, I beat you! I did it! I destroyed you, me!" She eyed him fiercely. "Maybe you were right. Before, that is. Maybe I am no better then you. I killed you. But I guess that's just how things work."  
  
"Help me!" Ken yelled at his digimon slaves. But then he saw it. Their eyes stopped glowing red. No one moved. Wormmon stepped forward. "Wormmon, my partner, my friend."  
  
The green worm moved past Ken and stood beside Andie. "No."  
  
"Its over, Ken," Andie replied. With that Ken slumped to the ground.  
  
"Is he dead?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"Yeah," Andie replied.  
  
"Andie! Look." Andie jerked her head to where Gatomon was pointing. She saw a smoky darkness rising from the remains of Ken's stone.   
  
"That can't be good," she mumbled to herself. "Everybody get out of here! Back toward the entrance."   
  
Every single digimon ran for the exit. Matt, TK, and Kari tried to get to Andie, but the mob knocked them back.  
  
Andie waited, making sure everyone was out. Now only Gatomon, Wormmon and a brown and white flying rodent digimon stood with her. "Let's go," Andie said to them. The rodent flew above them. Andie picked up Wormmon and Gatomon jumped on her back. Andie attempted to climb the steep incline, but she didn't have enough strength to grip the rocks or pull herself up.   
  
"Where are you going, little one?" A deep voice asked.  
  
Andie looked back. The smoke was talking to her. "Gatomon, Wormmon go," she whispered.  
  
"Andie, I can't leave you," Gatomon argued.  
  
"GO!" Andie urged.   
  
"Stay and play with me, little one." The smoke formed a thing that looked like a Chinese dragon. "I am Dark Azulonmon."  
  
"Patamon," Gatomon called the thing floating above them. It landed beside her. "We have to protect Andie."  
  
Patamon looked at the worn out girl who had defeated Ken. "Why?"  
  
"She's Kari and TK's daughter. That's why."  
  
Suddenly a blast shot from Dark Azulonmon. It hit the entrance and created a dark force field. Matt, TK, and Kari got to it, but couldn't get through.   
  
Andie's legs felt weak. They failed her and she collapsed to the ground. "I couldn't have died instantly, could I?" She forced, painfully. Her breathing was shallow and labored.   
  
"I suppose I should thank you, Light," Dark Azulonmon said, addressing her. "You took care of Ken for me. Now all I have to do is get rid of you and the world is mine. Stupid Ken, boy of darkness. He thought I was helping him when I sent messages in his mind. It was all for myself."  
  
"Andie, make Patamon and me digivolve," Gatomon whispered.  
  
Andie fished the Digivice out of her pocket. "How?"  
  
"Just say 'DigiVolve'!" Patamon answered.  
  
Andie held up the digivice. "Digivolve."  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to…"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to…"  
  
"Angewomon!"  
  
"Angemon!" Andie's eyes widened as she stared at the two angels. "Say it again!" Angemon ordered.   
  
"DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
"Angemon digivolve to…MagnaAngemon!"  
  
Andie stared at the two angels. "Please don't get hurt! Not on my account," she prayed.   
  
"You're going to fight me?" Dark Azulonmon asked. "Your power doesn't even measure to half of mine!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow," Angewomom called out.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" MagnaAngemon screamed.  
  
The two attacks hit Dark Azulonmon. He growled in pain, but he didn't appear to be hurt other than that. "This isn't good," Andie whispered.  
  
"Andie, make me digivolve too," Wormmon begged.  
  
"Can I do that? Your Ken's."  
  
"You can make any digimon digivolve. You'd need Ken's digivice though." Andie nodded. She pulled herself to Ken's still form, legs still not working. She pulled Ken's dark digivice off his belt. A pain surged through her arm and she dropped it. It clattered to the floor.  
  
"Andie, pick it up!" Wormmon ordered.  
  
"I-I can't," she replied as she held her arm. "It hurts too much." She glanced up to see the angel's fighting a losing battle. She picked up the digivice, despite the pain. "Digivolve!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!" A huge bug appeared in the air. "Spiking Strike!" He hit Dark Azulonmon.  
  
The battle raged on, but it still wasn't a fair fight on Andie's side. Stingmon fell. Then Angewomon. And finally MagnaAngemon fell a few feet away from Andie. Dark Azulonmon faced her. "That was fun, but now I have to deal with you." She cowered back. "God's Fury!"  
  
The attack sailed at Andie and hit her. It was the most horrific pain she had ever felt in her life. Her body burned and her mind stopped working.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kari and TK watched as their daughter was hit by Dark Azulonmon's attack. Kari's tear streaked face paled as she watched Andie fall back and her pale face turn an ashen color. She pressed against the force field. "No, get up," she begged. TK wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her shoulder. Right now he needed something to hold on to. Matt turned away.  
  
Kari gripped TK's hands and closed her eyes. TK looked up from her shoulder and watched her pale face.  
  
A small ball of light appeared before the two. It penetrated the black force field and landed on Andie's motionless chest. It entered her and she disappeared into a bright light.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andie's mind began working again. Her body stopped burning in pain. She felt herself lift off the dirt floor, but she had no control of herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark Azulonmon watched the young girl he had killed. She had given off a soft glow that had escalated into a painful light. The light had begun to move. It was now twenty feet in the air, facing him. The light began to recede into a small orb that sat in the hand of a beautiful angel. "How did you-" Dark Azulonmon started.  
  
"You cannot defeat me," the angel said. "I am hope and light. I shine through you darkness." Her voice sounded sweet and mature.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK's grip on his wife tightened when her's weakened. "Its all up to her now," she forced softly.  
  
"She's only one. We have to be ready to fight," Matt said as his sword appeared in his hand.  
  
"Have faith in your niece," TK replied.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andie spread white feather wings and shot at Dark Azulonmon. Her face was determined, but her blue eyes looked tired and ready to give up. Each threw attacks at each other. Andie hit Dark Azulonmon repeatedly, but Dark Azulonmon couldn't get a shot in. He roared and growled, but she was relentless; unforgiving.  
  
He stopped moving when he realized she had. She was hovering in the air panting. "Our battle hasn't even been fifteen minutes and your tired?" Dark Azulonmon taunted, ignoring the pain that spread through his body.   
  
"I assume you've fight," she huffed. "I haven't."   
  
He laughed. She plunged to the floor, the last of her energy gone. He loomed over her. "Looks like your lack of experience is the death of you. This is your end," he snickered. "Hell's Fire!"  
  
A dark red flame sailed at Andie. She held up her hands and everything stopped. Dark Azulonmon stopped laughing. The attack stopped coming. Andie's arms collapsed to the ground as she forced air greedily into her lungs.  
  
'What do I do?' She asked herself. Her eyes made their way up where she saw at the entrance above her Papa, her mother, and her real father. Words appeared in her mind. She forced herself up onto her feet, shaking and fighting darkness that wanted her to come to it.  
  
"I-I am the child of Hope and Light. I am power; I am good. I am also Friendship and Courage and everything that the DigiDestined represents. Light and Hope supply me now with the power to defeat this evil. I call forth good and love to defeat you. Light break the darkness, hope supply the fallen. I call on thy now. Go forth!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt's eyes shifted over to TK and Kari. They both had their eyes closed as they whispered the words along with Andie. It had been a long time since they had said the words, a long time since they had originally defeated Ken and said they're love for each other, but the words were still fresh in their minds; imprinted there forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything started moving again. Andie's wings detached from her body before coming together as one. The attacks, one white, the other black, flew at each other. The white wings hit the black blast and sliced through it destroying it. It hit Dark Azulonmon seconds later. With a roar of pain he disintegrated.   
  
The dark field over the entrance disappeared and Kari, TK, and Matt jumped through. They attempted to get to Andie, but she disappeared into a bright orb of light. The light got smaller and smaller until it was no bigger then a tennis ball hovering over Andie's chest. TK and Matt continued to Andie while Kari stopped and allowed the ball to enter her chest.  
  
TK knelt down beside his daughter. Her clothes were tattered and dirty. Her face was white as a ghost, but the dirt that clung to her skin made up for the color. TK lifted her up and lowered his ear to her mouth and nose. "She's not breathing," he whispered.  
  
Kari knelt beside him. She took Andie's lifeless body and hugged her. "She's dead," was all she could force.   
  
"Then heal her!" Matt roared. "Do something!"  
  
TK jumped up. "You can't heal a dead person, Matt! Don't yell at us!"  
  
"We'll take her to Gennai," Kari announced.  
  
"That old coot?! He didn't even know you were alive," TK argued.  
  
"But he might be able to something! He knows more about life and death than we do," Kari replied.   
  
"Then where is he?" Matt asked. "You two can go take her to your house. I'll go find him."  
  
"Got to the Continent of Server. He's doing research there," TK said. Matt nodded and disappeared. TK knelt down beside Kari once more. "Come on, Kari." He kissed her cheek and tried to stop her tears, but failed miserably considering her couldn't hide his own. "Let's go home."  
  
"You take Andie. I'll get the Digimon," she said. She stood up and picked up Patamon and Gatomon. She looked at Wormmon and thought about leaving him there, unconscious. She decided against it. She picked him up and turned back to TK.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Tai watched Sora sleep as he waited for TK and Matt to return. A noise from another room broke him from his trance. He got up and went into the room where Andie had been sleeping. Standing there beside the bed was TK and Kari. TK had set down a lifeless Andie on the bed and Kari had set three digimon near her.  
  
"Kari!" Tai threw her arms around her.  
  
She looked at the man hugging her. "Tai!" They continued to hug and cry on each other.   
  
They stopped only to inform Tai on what happened. His face went emotionless as he looked at Andie on the bed. "That son of a bitch. God!"  
  
There was another noise and Matt and Gennai walked into the room. "I think I'm too old for transport, Yamato," Gennai said. He looked up and saw Kari, TK, and Tai. "Hikari! Your alive!"  
  
"Yes, Gennai. Ken was holding me hostage."  
  
"Yamato informed me of what happened. Is that your daughter on the bed?"  
  
"Yes," TK replied.   
  
"Okay. Everybody out. I'll see what I can do," Gennai ordered, ruefully.   
  
They filed out, leaving Gennai alone with Andie, and the digimon. They walked out to the living room where Sora was still curled up on the couch. Kari stopped. "Who's that?"  
  
"Its Sora," Matt replied as he sat down on the couch beside Sora. She stirred and opened her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
She shook her head. "Its okay." She looked at the other people in the room who were standing. Her eyes fell upon Kari. "Kari?"  
  
"Hi Sora," Kari gave her a weak smile. Sora jumped up and hugged her and she hugged back. "Too bad we couldn't see each other under happier conditions."  
  
"What do you mean?" She looked at Matt. "Where's Andie?"  
  
Matt stood up and took her hand. "Why don't we talk?" He pulled her out of the room.   
  
Tai watched the two from where he stood. Sora had collapsed onto Matt, crying. Tai started to walk out of the room, angry. "Tai, where are you going?" Kari asked.  
  
"To see if Gennai needs any help," Tai replied.   
  
He went to the door and knocked. "Come in." Tai walked in and saw Gennai typing away over a laptop. He looked at Tai. "Oh, hello Taichi. What do you need?"  
  
"I came to see if you need help," Tai replied.  
  
"Sure. Go back to the cavern and bring me Ken's body."  
  
"Yes sir." Tai left. Within seconds he was back with Ken's body in his arms.   
  
"Just set him beside Andie. I'll be out in a minute with results." Tai nodded before he walked out of the room. He went to the living room. TK held Kari on his lap in a recliner. Matt sat on the couch holding Sora who cried against his chest. Tai sat down in a wooden rocking chair.  
  
Minutes past in silence. An hour came and went before Gennai emerged from the room. By now Kari had slipped into a fitful sleep and TK had to wake her up. "What's going on?" TK asked. "Can you save her?"  
  
"Yes," Gennai replied.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a very good yes," Matt said.  
  
"Andie's long gone. She died after Dark Azulonmon hit her with the first attack."  
  
"How'd you know about that?" Matt asked. "I didn't go into that much detail."  
  
"I watched the battle using my laptop. The only reason Andie was able to fight was because Kari gave Andie her ability to become an angel."  
  
"We know this already," TK interrupted. "Can you save my daughter?"  
  
"I have something to confess to you. I never expected Andie to live past five years of age." He looked straight at Matt and Sora. "Was she sick a lot all her life? Fever, that type of thing."  
  
Sora nodded. "Yeah, but we brushed it off as a weak immune system like Kari had when she was little."  
  
"No it wasn't a weak immune system. On the contrary, she has the strongest immune system in the world. You could introduce anything into her and it would be killed instantly," Gennai explained. He looked down at the floor before continuing. "Andie is unbalanced. Since both of her parents were made purely of light she has absolutely no darkness inside of her. That's not normal. So when she was sick it was her own body trying to balance itself. The thing was it was impossible and it was killing her. I never expected her to live past five, but she did because she never came to the digital world or used her powers. That's why Ken wanted her to destroy the Stones. The more power she used the more of a chance she would die instantly upon destroying the Stone of Hope and Light. Well, as you can see it didn't work out as planned."  
  
"So you had no faith Andie was going to live at all?" TK exploded.  
  
"Yes," Gennai replied. "But I wasn't going to save her then, that's why I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I can bring her back to life; that's the easy part. But keeping her alive would require some work. I would have to balance the light and dark inside her. He held out his hand and inside it was a ball of light that was much like the one that had come from Kari before. Except this was purely black. "This was Ken's darkness. I got it out from him. If you want I can put it in Andie and she will be balanced. But you have to keep in mind that now she would be tainted then. She would not be pure and she could not ever fight along side you. Ever. And an angel's job is to defend the Digital World. That is why you're here. She'd be the same as a human pretty much."  
  
Kari looked at TK. He looked detached, but she knew exactly what he was thinking. "It doesn't matter. Bring her back."  
  
"Alright," Gennai nodded before walking back to the room. Everyone in the living room jumped up to follow. They got to the room and saw Ken's body on the floor on the other side of the room. Gennai approached Andie who still was on the bed, lifeless. He placed the black orb of light on her chest and it disappeared inside her. From a pocket inside his jacket he pulled a syringe out of it. He stuck it in her arm and allowed the clear liquid to disappear inside of her.  
  
With a gasp and coughing her chest began to move up and down allowing air inside her lungs. A tiny bit of color returned to her face. She didn't open her eyes.  
  
"It'll take a while for her to wake up. She'll be sick again, but she won't be dead," Gennai said before ushering everyone from the room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, what did you all think? Told you someone was gonna die. Nobody's happy. Shrugs It happens. Well, please read and review. Sorry about the amount of cuss words.  
  
A/N: Cherry Seraphym I read your review for 'Child Of Revenge' (Damn I hate that title) and no I didn't get Yama from Yamato. :) 


	12. Nothing To Go Back To

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Born of Angels   
  
This is the sequel to Kari's Secret or a Forgotten Past, whichever title you prefer.  
  
  
A day past and Andie still did not wake up. Her parentshad long since begun to worry, both sets, and had begun to question Gennai of when she would wake up. He had no answer.   
  
Sora sat beside Matt, who lay in the cool grass looking up at the stars. "We have to go back, Matt. Or at least I do. Jared's been at Joe's for over a week," she said quietly.  
  
"I know. I want to get home too, but Andie," he replied.   
  
"You should stay. I'll go back and you can just come back with her later," Sora said.  
  
Matt thought for a few moments as he stared up at the sky. "I think we should both go."  
  
"But Andie-"  
  
"Will be safe with TK and Kari. We should let the three of them talk," Matt interrupted.   
  
Sora nodded. "Who will she live with once she wakes up?" Sora asked. "With us or your brother and Kari?"  
  
He sat up. "You know, I never even thought about it. I just assumed us. But…I guess probably TK and Kari."  
  
"Yes, I suppose so," Sora sighed. "We really have to get back," she said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Yeah," Matt replied. He looked at the stars again. He stood up and helped Sora up before leading her back to TK's house. They walked into the house and heard voices coming from the kitchen. They went to the door and say TK and Kari sitting at the kitchen table, hand in hand, talking quietly.  
  
"I don't know what we're going to do," TK admitted. "But we'll find a way."  
  
"TK, we've been gone fifteen years. We have no college education, no money, nothing. How can we go back?" Kari asked sadly.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe…maybe Matt and Sora will help us get on our feet," TK replied.   
  
"Maybe," Kari said as she stared down at her and TK's hand.  
  
"Are you going back with us?" Sora asked.   
  
Both TK and Kari looked up at her and Matt in the doorframe. "Yeah, we hoped," TK replied.   
  
Matt and Sora walked over to the table. "You want to stay with us, don't worry. We'll help you out all you need," Matt said.  
  
"Thank you," TK replied.  
  
"But we have to go. Our son has been staying with Joe for over a week and we have to get back to him."  
  
"I assume your going to take Andie back with you," Kari stated.  
  
"We assumed the opposite," Sora answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're her parents," Matt replied in a 'duh' tone. "We're just her guardians."  
  
"Your fighting over who has to take me?" A voice said from behind. The four adults looked up to see Andie in the doorframe clinging to it to keep from collapsing to the floor. There was a look of distress on her colorless face that mixed with pain. "You make it sound bad."  
  
"Andie!" Matt dashed to her side and wrapped his arms around her. He helped to the table and had her sit down. She set her hands on the table, as if trying to steady herself; both of them were shaking. Kari reached out and placed one hand on the smaller girl's. Andie got a small flicker in her almost dead azure eyes, but didn't acknowledge her other then that.   
  
"Andie, how much did you hear?" Sora asked.  
  
"You were fighting over who had to take me," Andie replied.  
  
"No, we were trying to figure out who would take you in once everything blew over," TK replied. "But you need to decide, and I think we all agree on this. Once we go back you can continue to live with Matt and Sora or you can come live with Kari and myself once we get our lives going once more."  
  
Andie looked up at Matt and Sora and then at TK and Kari. "You have to be kidding me. Can't you argue amongst yourself over this? What about a messy custody battle or strange kidnapping scheme?" She suggested. "I-I don't want to do this!"  
  
"TK's right. Andie, this is your decision," Matt said. He wanted to laugh at Andie's strange proposals, but stayed serious.   
  
"Can I go home and see Jared?" Andie asked innocently. The subject at hand was not one she wanted to stay on for long.   
  
"Now?" Sora asked. Andie nodded. "Are you up to it?"  
  
Andie thought for a moment before looking to Matt. "Can I go home and see Jared?"  
  
Matt chuckled lightly. "Who's Jared?" Kari asked.  
  
"Our son," Matt replied.  
  
The front door opened and then slammed shut. Tai ran in. "I can go back! I can go back!" He screamed and he jumped up and down.   
  
Everyone just stared at him for a few moments until Kari could get herself to speak. "And where might back be?"  
  
"The real world!" He picked up his young sister and spun her around. "I can go back to the real world!"  
  
"What?!" Kari hugged her brother tightly. "I'm so happy for you, Tai! How?"  
  
"I have no idea," he laughed. "Gennai just said I could go back!"  
  
Kari laughed uncontrollably as Tai continued to hug her and swing her around. Matt, TK and Sora had walked over to them and talked happily firing questions at Tai.  
  
"I can leave!" Tai laughed. "I say we all just leave now!"  
  
"But Tai, we have nowhere to go," Kari replied.  
  
"With us!" Sora replied. "You can stay with us."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari walked down the hall of Matt home. It was beautiful and huge. She wished quietly to herself that she could have the same some day.   
  
She stopped at a closed door with a small biohazard sign on the front with the words, 'Warning! Toxic Material', written on it. Kari laughed to herself.  
  
She approached the door. "What are you doing?" A voice asked. Two arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"I was just going to check on Andie," Kari replied as she allowed TK to kiss her neck. Kari moved to the door, but TK didn't let her go. She opened the door and saw the small lamp on Andie's nightstand still on. "Nightmares…"  
  
Andie was asleep in the bed. She had her blanket pulled up to her waist and her thin arms wrapped around her white pillow as she rested her head on it. Wormmon and Gatomon slept beside her. Patamon opted for sleeping in Jared's room as a protector to the smaller boy.   
  
"Can you believe it, TK?" Kari asked. "Tomorrow we're moving into our own house. And Andie is coming to live with us. She chose us!"  
  
"I know," TK replied. "Everything we'll be great now."  
  
Kari went quiet for a little bit as she studied the sleeping form of her daughter. When they had come back from the DigiWorld Kari, TK and Tai had aged by fifteen years, now they looked the age they were suppose to. Andie was sick for quite some time and stayed away from Kari and TK in fear of their sudden change of appearance. But eventually she warmed up to them until she decided to move in with them when they got their own house.  
  
"I missed too much, TK. When I look at her it hurts," she said sadly. Yes, Kari loved her daughter, but what she felt in her heart couldn't be helped.   
  
"I know. I do too, but at least we have her now. She could be dead," he replied.  
  
"I guess so," she sighed. She still couldn't help the pain…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue  
  
Andie lived with Kari and TK, her parents, until she was eighteen. In those three years she became a DigiDestined receiving Wormmon as her digimon and the crest of life. Joining her was Aaron, Izzy's and Mimi's young son, the son of Davis, Cody's daughter, Sora and Matt's son Jared, and Joe's son and daughter. They fought many evils off with just their digimon. With very little help from the angel and protector adults.   
  
Kari and TK adopted another child since they could not have another naturally. They received a small boy named Lee.   
  
By the time Andie turned twenty her body rejected Ken's darkness. Due to further tests Gennai concluded that her body was able to balance itself naturally. She was able to fight for good like she had been destined to do and he kept the darkness just in case TK and Kari had an "accident".  
  
Eventually Andie forgot the fight with Ken and Dark Azulonmon. For all she cared she always had power, and she did; technically. But those memories were a little too hard on the emotions for her to remember and she blocked them out of her mind. Some things are just too hard to remember.  
  
Dying would be one of them…….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so the ending was crap, but I liked the last sentence! I really hoped you liked this and it came out to your enjoyment. Wait, why the hell did I just say all that, I write these for myself not you… Never mind, I'm only kidding! Please read and review, tell me how bad the ending was. I was rereading the epilogue. I could do a spin off of this. With the DigiDestined kids I mentioned before. What do you all think?  
  
Could I also get some help? I'm looking for these two fics. They're digimon, of course. One was just a bunch of different short stories about the DigiDestined when they were younger. Stories like how Tai got his goggles and Kari got Meeko and Izzy typing at the computer telling his mom she loved him. I love that one, but I can't seem to find it or remember the name.   
  
The second fic I'm trying to find is about the DigiDestined getting powers. It started off with the DigiDestined caught by Myostismon; he came back from the dead. Then he tried to take the digimons' powers and the DigiDestineds' life away. Instead Gatomon blows up his machine and the DigiDestined get the digimon's power.   
  
I can't find them, please help. Thanks.  
  
Remember, read and review. Drive home safely and stay out of the booze!  



End file.
